


Bloodline

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood and Violence, F/F, Magic, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Witches, it gets dark eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: To have a second chance with her life partner, a witch makes a terrible choice, changing the fate of the entire coven. 400 years later, she must pay the price for her sacrifice.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami, Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon, Lee Siyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 110
Kudos: 232





	1. Prologue: Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this new story! I haven't rated it yet because not even I know how dark-sexual-everything is gonna get. But there WILL be adult content. Have that in mind.
> 
> WARNING: The fic contains mentions to self-harm, as it is needed for blood magic.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!

The wind only makes everything worse, the fire has taken over the village and it’s almost reaching the forest.

Dami is sweating, the house is burning hot and only a weak spell keeps the flames away from them. She checks one more time her lover’s mortal wound. Curing her is impossible at this point, the spear pierced her stomach and it’s only a matter of time that she bleeds out. Dami is too weak to practice two spells at the same time, but she’s willing to try a healing enchantment, it is Sua who doesn’t let her.

“I could buy us time.” Dami says, on the verge of tears. “Please…”

Sua shakes her head slowly and raises her hand to caress her face, staining it with her blood. Dami doesn’t care, she puts her hand over hers and closes her eyes, seizing the moment, and wishing she could stop time.

“She’s close... I can feel it.” Sua’s voice is almost inaudible. “Got the amulet?”

“No…”

“Take it…. away from here...” Sua starts moving and before she makes her bleeding worse, Dami stops her, helping her with her objective. The short haired witch searches in the pocket Sua’s pointing out, keeping the strange carved stone in her bag right after. The wounded witch looks at her with a weak smile. “I love you…”

“Don’t leave me. You... promised!” Dami's voice breaks in the last word. Then, she takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and starts chanting a spell. Sua is confused at first, but soon she realizes what she’s doing.

“N...No! Dami… please!” She grabs her arm with all the strengths she has left. She feels a sudden shot of new energy that thankfully doesn’t grow for long. Dami is too tired to keep trying. It’s hard to breathe at this point, she barely speaks. The room smells like smoke and blood and it’s making her sick. “Reckless! You’re... going to kill yours…-!”

Sua has a coughing fit that prevents her from talking. It sounds bad, but looks even worse. There’s blood everywhere. Dami acts like nothing happened and wipes away the red remains from Sua’s lips, unable to contain herself from kissing her love one more -and possibly last- time, while she still breathes.

She puts her hand over her chest, noting how weak her heartbeat is. Sua’s blank stare doesn’t anticipate anything good. Dami tries talking to her, but she won’t react. She’s fighting to live, her hand holds hers tightly, which breaks the short haired woman more than anything.

“I don’t want you to leave… Stay with me, please…” 

Dami can’t take it anymore. She breaks down in tears, knowing how disappointed Sua would be seeing her like that. How much she wishes to hear her scolding her, life is slowly abandoning Sua’s eyes and there’s nothing she can do about it.

She has no time to cry, though, the fire is getting closer, her spell is getting weaker since the other witch was helping in every way she could.  _ So stubborn. _ Dami says to herself while she remembers how she told her to keep her strengths. Sua has the bad habit of never listening.

But if Sua is headstrong, she is even more. Dami doesn’t surrender, she thinks of every possible spell, any enchantment that could give her the time to leave the house along with her. If she recovers strength, she might be able to heal her. However, things aren’t as she wishes. Sua is going to die, and she can’t do anything about it.

At least not in this lifetime. 

There’s only one way of getting an opportunity, and it’s through the blood magic. She read that spell on a forbidden book they found in one of their raids to the lost temples. Sua caught her and after a lecture about the dangers of dark arts, she burned it, never talking about it again.

What Sua didn’t know is that she memorized every single word of it. 

There’s no time to waste, their enemies are close, and half of the coven is dead. It’s a lost war. The sisters she has left, have already run away. Sua, as the leader, had the responsibility of staying behind to help. And Dami would never leave her alone, not then, not now.

“Cold…” She hears Sua, speaking in an almost inaudible voice.

“I’m with you.” Dami kisses her forehead.

The whole place is burning, but her lover’s temperature is going low. She must hurry, before it’s too late.

She takes out a knife from her bag, along with the amulet. To complete the next spell, she must let go of Sua’s hand, who immediately starts looking for her contact again. Dami swallows, she hates to leave her alone even for one second.

The witch takes the knife. No second thoughts, she makes a deep cut on the palm of her hand. She needs enough blood to soak the stone.

Magic is already running through her body. It’s powerful, more than she ever thought. Her skin feels like burning from the inside, but it’s only the beginning, when she starts chanting the spell, the pain grows. She yells, and Sua looks for her hand one more time, it’s pretty obvious that she knows what she’s doing and Dami feels ashamed for choosing the easy way out. 

“Stop… p… please.” Sua whispers, finally reaching Dami’s hand. 

As much as she wants, Dami is incapable of replying because of the pain. She’s too tired, and her nose has started bleeding.

_ Death precedes life. _ The book said.

“You... must... live. Dami.” It’s hard for Sua to breath. She’s aware of her imminent death, and it frustrates her not being able to express everything that’s going through her mind.

“We’ll meet soon, I promise.” The younger witch says, crying. “I found a way to save us both.”

Dami kisses her partner one last time. Feeling the taste of her lips as much as the agony allows her. Soon, she knows Sua is gone. Her hand falls lifeless to the ground. And from her eye, a single tear drops.

“Please, forgive me.” Dami says, as she takes out the knife from Sua’s heart.

The witch drops to the floor, exhausted. The stone, now stained by the blood of both, falls from her hand. She watches it disappear in a ball of fire, now uncontrollably getting to them.

Dami takes Sua’s cold hand, praying for her spell to work. Her eyes are still opened, and that’s the last thing Dami sees before the pain takes away her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the start of this new story <3


	2. Chapter I: Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, this story is finally back!! The updates won't be long (around 1500/2k+ words), but I'll try to keep it updated as frequently as inspiration lets me <3
> 
> Enjoy the reading!

_[DAYTIME]_

Yubin wakes up with the worst headache ever. The light hurts her eyes, and her mouth tastes like she just licked an old carpet. 

Before getting up, she checks the other side of the bed and doesn’t breathe until she makes sure it’s empty.

 _Thank you, I don’t have the strength to deal with your last hookup._ She thinks, relieved, sighing exaggeratedly loud when she gets out of bed.

First thing she finds is her reflection on the mirror. What a vision. _I need to get rid of this thing,_ she thinks as she faces reality.

Then, she takes a closer look to confirm how awful she looks. That face of hers is crying out for a wash, her mid-length hair is all messy, her lips swollen -specially the bottom one with the piercing, which her affairs love to bite- and the few makeup she could be wearing has disappeared on her pillow. A disaster.

She yawns, looking now at the clock. It’s time to leave the room.

To cover her naked body, she puts on a robe. Siyeon is used to that look. Rare is the morning she doesn’t have to deal with her latest affair. After all, she’s the only one of them two who can remember her name, face, or whatever happened during nighttime.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee and pancakes floods her room the instant she opens the door.

“Morning!” She hears Siyeon from the kitchen, and so she follows her voice. “I tried making pancakes, they’re disgusting!”

Her roommate gives her a friendly smile, accompanied by that peculiar frowning she makes. She’s wearing her dark long hair in a messy ponytail, and from her looks, she had a good night sleep.

Yubin can’t help but smile when the older woman spills a bit of coffee on the table in her attempt of what she calls _fancy serving_.

Siyeon has always been by her side. Ever since they were kids, Siyeon was always there to defend her. Her nighttime blackouts started when she turned 14, being her first during a sleepover.

She will never forget how scared Siyeon looked the morning after.

“ _You started saying weird stuff, it was creepy…”_ She explained.

“ _What? What kind of stuff?”_ Yubin asked, extremely confused.

“ _Something about finding someone? I don’t know… Sua?”_ Siyeon shrugged, wishing for the conversation to end soon.

 _“Sua?”_ Yubin repeated. “ _Is that a name?”_

_“I don’t know, Yubin! It was scary, okay? Your face… looked different. Like you were another person!”_

After that, Siyeon avoided her for five long days. She came back to her, regretful, with a stack of pages on Friday after class. Yubin never felt more relieved than when she saw her entering her room, accompanied by her mom and some snacks.

_“Work hard! I love you.”_ Yubin’s mom said, before leaving them alone.

“ _Yes, mooom!”_ The girl said, embarrassed.

Siyeon was used to their interactions. She found them cute.

“ _I made research.”_ The older girl said, with a pout, as Yubin’s mom closed the door. “ _And I’m sorry, I’ll never leave you again. It was so boring without you! I love you!”_ She hugged her friend, with her eyes in the verge of tears.

“ _I missed you too.”_ Yubin said, finding hard to breathe, the hug was too tight. Luckily, it didn’t last long.

“ _Look at this!”_ She showed her the pages, excited. _“I found everything on Wikipedia!”_

“ _Everything?”_ Yubin wondered.

_“About the ‘sua’ word!”_

The younger girl raised her eyebrows. Of course, she didn’t remember. “ _What did you find?”_

Siyeon showed her a couple of pages.

 _“That’s all? And the other two hundred?”_ Yubin laughed.

“ _In case we take notes, duh…”_ Siyeon shook her head. What a stupid question. “ _Look, ‘sua’ can be a possessive pronoun in multiple languages. And it means ‘fire’ in…_ ” She squinted her eyes to check the notes _._ She needed glasses, but it would took her a couple of years to admit it. _“Basque.”_

 _“So useful…”_ Yubin held her laugh.

_“I tried…”_

It was a terrible start. But, since that day, Siyeon never stopped looking for a way to create a bridge between what she called _the two Yubins_.

Her friend looked more tired with each passing day, she was worried for her. After a year of blackouts, she left her studies. Using the daytime to sleep, she didn’t have much time to spend with Siyeon. So, as soon as the younger girl turned 18, they moved in together. Their parents didn’t approve the decision, they even thought they had an affair. Truth was, that was the only way Siyeon could change her sleeping schedule to attend an online class, and get to know the other Yubin, who happened to be a 400 year old witch. Fun times.

“What happened last night?” Yubin asks, while looking at the cup of coffee she doesn’t feel brave enough to drink. 

“You got laid. Again.” Siyeon says, chewing the pancakes.

“Shit…” Yubin sighs, the head is killing her. _Where the hell is the ibuprofen..._

Like reading her mind, Siyeon places a pill next to her cup and winks. “I know, having sex every night and not being able to remember…” The older woman shakes her head, dramatically. “A curse.” There’s a certain shade of irony in her voice. 

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” Yubin smirks, trying to settle down in the chair. She instantly feels resentful in _that_ area.

“I can’t keep your rhythm, that’s it.”

“You can always stay home, I don’t need a babysitter.”

“If you say so…” She points at the bedroom with her head.

“I’m close, h-…”

“That’s what she said…” Siyeon whispers. Yubin kicks her leg and the older woman curses.

“The notes are clear. She just needs a good… No, not good. The best orgasm.” 

“You’re just horny, the magic spell thing is just an excuse. I liked the bloody one better.”

“This one uses blood too! But in another way…” She sips from her cup for the first time. It feels good. “Plus, we didn’t choose the bloody one because you refused.”

“It sounded dangerous… Sex is… nice? But hearing you every night is annoying. Plus, have some empathy here, _this_ woman is single.” Siyeon eats a pancake, flooding it first in chocolate syrup. “By the way, have you checked your notes?”

Yubin opens her eyes, alarmed, she has completely forgot. Before finishing her coffee, she runs to her room and opens the old notebook.

She’s had it since they moved in together. Siyeon gave it to her after watching a movie where the main characters lived in different dimensions and could only communicate by text. Just like Yubin and _her other self,_ who refused to use her phone because, according to her, it could be dangerous. Thing she never understood, but she tried not to question her.

That’s how a simple notebook happened to be the most useful tool since the blackouts begun. Actually, night Yubin started to collaborate with Siyeon, sharing with her every thought. You could say they have become friends with time. After all, it’s just the same woman, but a little bit creepier.

“Siyeon!!” She calls her. The other woman comes quickly. “Look!”

There’s new information written down.

_I can feel her. She’s close, but something’s wrong. If only I could remain conscious a minute after dawn. A minute. That’s all I need. Answers always come to mind after dawn._

“Dawn? What’s with dawn?” Siyeon tries to understand the meaning behind those words.

Yubin stays quiet for a moment, ignoring every question Siyeon makes. Dawn is the exact moment her conscience returns.

“She wants me to keep the search after she’s gone.”

* * *

Again, that strange feeling. Every single morning, when she recovers her conscience, she can feel her closer. Her love.

Year after year, she has been looking for her, but her magic is too weak. Her new body needs more training, but it’s hard to find the time to practice when you need to work to pay the rent.

Nowadays, getting the right concentration level is almost impossible. There’s too much noise, too many new information constantly reaching your brain.

But she has a plan.

“Bora!!” Her manager yells from the stockroom.

She rolls her eyes, _here we go again._ “What is it?” She asks, tired. There’s only one hour left of her shift.

“Where is the fertilizer for the carnivorous?” From Bora’s perspective, her boss is a talking butt.

“Next to the normal fertilizer.” She finds it quickly, and shoves it to her face.

“Hey!!” She complains with laughter. “Sorry, I forgot my glasses. Again.”

“You should buy a second pair and keep it here at the store.”

Bora leaves the stockroom to starts closing the entrance. Her manager does the same with the back door.

It’s a nice plant store. Big enough to need two workers at the same time. Bora applied for the job since she needs plants to perform most of her charms. So, from time to time, she stoles whatever she needs.

Luckily, Minji is a good boss and Bora is pretty sure she wouldn’t mind if she asked for it. Though, she doesn’t want to take the risk of getting fired.

She never asked her age, but she must be around 26, like her -at least like her actual body-. The young woman is kind, and always covers her back when she needs to leave early, no questions asked. She just dyed it blonde, but it was red when she met her. The witch bets she would look good in any color.

“What are you doing tonight?” Minji asks, like every Friday, knowing what the answer will be.

“Nothing special.” Bora shrugs. “Guess I’ll watch a movie.”

“Alone?” Minji shows a shy smirk.

She has a crush on her, Bora is pretty sure of it. The witch can see her eyes yelling for her to accept going on a date with her.

They spend a lot of time together, and if it wasn’t because she couldn’t forgive herself for betraying Dami -and what happens to her at night-, she would love sharing some intimate time with her.

“Alone.” Bora gives her a reassuring smile.


	3. Chapter II: Social Distancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new people.

Siyeon is at the grocery store. It was Yubin’s turn to go, but she was too busy trying to decipher her own notes and her pouty face can be pretty convincing.

They’ve hired a new girl, so pretty Siyeon can’t keep her eyes off her. She must be younger than her, around 22. She wears her black hair in bun -as is more comfortable to work-, but Siyeon has a vivid imagination and she pictures how the cashier would look if she wore it down.

What a powerful image.

“That would be…” Even her voice is beautiful. “Ten sixty, please.” And her smile… What a smile. “Ten sixty.” She repeats, bringing Siyeon back to Earth.

“Oh! Sure, sorry…” Siyeon laughs, nervous. She forgot it was her time to pay. “Bad night sleep.” She looks for cash in several pockets for a few awkward seconds. “Here you go… Gahyeon.” She smiles after reading her name tag.

It’s her lucky day, Gahyeon the cashier  _ slash  _ stock girl smiles back at her. From now on, Siyeon has decided she will volunteer to get the food every day.

Back on her way home she checks the mail box. There’s a single letter from their landlord.

“Just got the mail!” Siyeon yells to be heard in Yubin’s room. “Just a letter today. Read it and make dinner before you abandon me, I need a shower.”

Yubin gets out of her room, still wearing her glasses. She looks tired, but smiles when she sees her roommate. “Getting ready for tonight?”

“I should be the one asking that question.” Siyeon smirks. “You should have slept at least an hour, it’s gonna be a long night.” 

“What’s the plan?” Yubin asks, in a selfless way.

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you.” Siyeon jokes.

Usually, Siyeon doesn’t share many details of her night activity. She always thought it was the best she could do to protect her friend, and  _ night-Yubin _ agrees. Plus, her friend is not precisely dying to know what exactly she does with her body at night. 

The younger woman takes her time, but she finally approaches her to take the letter.

“What does it say?” Siyeon starts taking off her clothes on her way to the bathroom.

Yubin reads the letter in silence a couple of times. Then, she murmurs some words, and soon, Siyeon loses her patience. “Yubin??” She asks from the shower.

The younger woman walks there without looking up from the letter. Siyeon awaits for the news with her hand on the shower tap.

“They sold the building.” She reads it again.

“What??” Siyeon turns on the water. “Sold?? Ouch!”

“That’s what it says. Are you hurt?” Yubin asks, curious for that exclamation.

“No… Yes! I cut myself making the pancakes this morning. Not relevant. Keep going.”

Yubin knows her roommate is holding something, but it’s not the time to ask. 

“Double rent increase.” The younger woman sighs. 

“Bullshit!” Siyeon shouts, angrily washing her head.

“We have until the end of the month to find a way to pay, or we’re out.”

“What?? We barely have savings to eat! I think I could ask for an advance, but...” She stops talking when she realizes Yubin is barely reacting. “Aren’t you mad??” Siyeon finishes washing herself and turns off the water quickly. 

“Of course I am! Let me think…” Yubin shakes her head, she’s too tired for this conversation. Cooking dinner will help her.

She can hear Siyeon in her room, cursing as she puts on her pyjamas. That’s what she always does. Everytime she gets frustrated she just yells and curses until she finds a solution.

Eventually, she shuts up. Yubin can hear her coming.

“We can’t leave this apartment, you need it.” Siyeon starts walking from one side of the kitchen to the other fast. It’s making Yubin nervous, but it’s useless trying to stop her.

“That’s what I said, huh...?” Yubin says, lost in her thoughts. Siyeon stops to look at her with curiosity. “Tell her to train me.”

“We’ve talked about this. It’s to keep you safe.”

“I changed my mind…” She shrugs. “If I help we could leave sooner, no need to pay.”

"I don't think that’s a good idea." Siyeon speaks with decision. “You know it’s safer for you if…-”

“This is not about what you think, Siyeon.” Yubin turns on the fire. “It’s about what I want.”

Yubin has been thinking about it for weeks, maybe months now. That  _ Sua  _ must be important to her. At the beginning, the thought of being destined to someone she’s not even sure that exists was scary. But, after reading her night journals, in which she’s found hidden love letters and pieces of her past life, she almost can feel the pain in her own skin.

“Yu-” 

The younger woman doesn’t let Siyeon speak. “And  _ I _ want to learn.” She looks at Siyeon right in the eyes. “So, please, cut the  _ I’m protecting  _ you bullshit and let me help.”

_ [NIGHTTIME] _

Bora recovers conscience with an unpleasant surprise. Her hand is tied up to a bar of the bed, being the chain long enough for her to walk around the house, but not leaving.

“Fucking witch!” She curses as she looks for the handcuff keys. An impossible mission, knowing her daytime self is the master of secrets.

It’s not the first time she has a  _ fight  _ with herself. A couple of years ago, the witch insisted in starting training at nights.

Sometimes, Bora loses her patience. She’s an active woman who needs to go out and meet new people, but the witch… Her other side, refuses to let her breathe.

A curse. Being awake only during nighttime means the daytime turn makes all the relevant decisions. Where to live, where to work, who to date… The last one is one big sensitive topic. She knows how the witch -Sua, as they used to call her in her previous life- lost a very dear person to her, they’ve  _ talked  _ about it in conversations that could last weeks. She knows how hard it was to her waking up in the same place, but in a very different time. And how much she fights everyday to find her lost life partner, trying every spell she knows to get her back. But a woman has needs, and spending her life alone is making her feel miserable.

Her phone is on the desk. Resigned, she takes a look at the texts. Firstly, she opens her own chat.

**Self diary**

_ [Monday, 9:43] _

_ Clean your dinner _

_ [22:34] _

_ Sure mom _

_ [Tuesday, 13:23] _

_ Don’t text Minji!!!!!!! _

_ [15:19] _

_ Btw _

_ You didn’t train last night _

_ Please at least try _

_ [23:16] _

_ She’s so nice and hot I had to text her back _

_ And I didn’t train because I want some time to myself too _

_ Let me have that _

_ I’ll train tonight a couple of hours ok?? _

_ [Wednesday, 10:14] _

_ Fine…  _

_ Just be constant ok? _

_ I know how hard it can be, and my video tutorials are not the best help _

_ But I need you _

_ AND IF YOU WANT TO GET LAID PLEASE CHOOSE ANYONE BUT MINJI I HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER EVERYDAY _

_ And never let me know. _

_ And only one night stands. _

_ Masturbation exist too btw. _

_ [22:59] _

_ I fucking hate you. _

_ [Thursday, 9:18] _

_ YOU SKIPPED TRAINING AGAIN _

_ [23:02] _

_ Zzzzzzzzz _

_ [Friday, 10:27] _

_ You wanna play? Fine. _

_ Grow up. _

“You… bitch!!” Bora curses again. The witch played hard this time, Bora frowns and plans her revenge.

_ [21:54] _

_ FUCKING HANDCUFFS?? _

_ REALLY?? _

_ TELL MINJI I SAID HI _

She smirks as she presses the send button, looking right after for her coworker’s chat. She already has a message from her.

**_Minji work_ **

_ Hey Bora! _

_ Sorry to bother you, i’m kinda bored  _ 😅

_ I was wondering _

_ Since you were going to watch a movie tonight… _

_ Would you like to watch something together? _

Bora’s heart starts racing. That’s way more bold than what she had in mind.

**_Bora_ **

_ Hey! _

_ Like on Discord or sumn? _

**_Minji work_ **

_ If you want to…  _

**_Bora_ **

_ Sure! Let me get my laptop _

**_Minji work_ **

_ Nice!  _ ❤️

“What the hell am I doing…” Bora says to herself.

Talking out loud is an old habit of hers, spending so much time alone takes its toll.

Bora turns on the laptop as soon as she finds it, she’s nervous. Meeting Minji was never part of her plan.

But when she sees her on her screen, all of her second thoughts disappear.  _ I work with her, she’s hot as hell, crazy about me, and the only thing I do is ignoring her. Fuck me… That Dami better be the love of my life. _ She thinks the first time she hears Minji speak.

The blonde lets her choose the movie, but she can’t decide. In the end, she takes too long trying to pick one, and when she does, it’s too late to start.

Minji hasn’t complained. Actually, she looks happy for finally having a real conversation with her. The blonde was dying to get closer, it shows. And Bora… she has missed talking to  _ anyone _ so much… It’s been months since she last chatted with a real human being while sober. The training absorbs too much of her time, so the few times she goes out is to have fun at the bar. She loves dancing.

_ And then she says I’m not making enough effort. _ Bora thinks, frustrated.

Once the call is over, she goes to bed, trying to accommodate herself with the handcuff still pressing her wrist pretty tight. The light is bothering her, so she turns it off from her bed with a snap of her fingers.

One of the first tricks she learned. Sua sent her a greeting video when she found out, there was hope on her face. Bora even thought she saw actual tears in her eyes. She keeps perfecting her technique, it still leaves her tired for a few minutes after performing it, as if she just ran to catch the bus. But she’s getting better at it.

“You’re right… I should practice more.” She says, scrolling through the gallery of her phone, where the witch records all her tutorials. Bora yawns. “Not tonight…”

After blocking the phone, she turns in bed willing to sleep. Closing her eyes, she thinks of Minji, imagining how it would feel hearing her lovely voice next to her, whispering into her ear.

She tries to guess her smell, getting to the conclusion that it must be soft, but sweet, like flowers. She also wonders how would it feel if she spooned her. Would it be a tight hug? A soft one? Would she try to touch her, or would she stay still until she begged for a further contact?

“Fuck.” She curses out loud.

Not these thoughts. Not now. But she wants Minji. She wants her so bad she would drive to her place if it wasn’t for the handcuff. Knowing that is mutual is hurting her in her most sensitive spot.

She saw how she was looking at her. The tense pauses when the topic of the conversation was over spoke from themselves, and the way she bit her lips when she heard her talking... That smile.

“Fuuuuck, Bora… Why are you doing this to me.” She whines pathetically on her pillow, frustrated.

A buzz from her phone distracts her from her misery, but not for long. It’s Minji.

**_Minji work_ **

_ [Saturday, 3:43] _

_ Still awake? _

**_Bora_ **

_ I can’t sleep _

**_Minji work_ **

_ How’s that? _

“Shit…” It’s like she can hear the flirty tone in her words.  _ Watch your words, watch your words, watch your words, watch your FUCKING WORDS. _ She repeats to herself.

**_Bora_ **

_ I was thinking _

**_Minji work_ **

_ About what? _

Bora has been biting her lip unconsciously since she saw the first message. What’s stopping her from flirting back? An imaginary girlfriend? She tried to reason with her morning-self, but that woman is too faithful to even think of seeing other women until she finds Dami.

One day, the witch told her she would find the way to merge their personalities -as it was supposed to be since the beginning-, that their life was just a badly performed charm, and then she’ll understand the importance of her training and sacrifices. She keeps saying that she just has to investigate a bit more, that the only thing she needs is more time. 

But Bora has lost her patience.

“You’ll thank me someday.” She says, before pressing the send button.

**_Bora_ **

_ You _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... Who's ready to meet nighttime Yubin next chapter?
> 
> What do you think Siyeon is hiding? 👀 Also, nighttime Bora is having a bad time, as you can see. Don't be too harsh with her...


	4. Chapter III: You Are What You Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyeon and Yubin have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions to self-harm

Siyeon watches a terrible movie while resting her head on her friend’s shoulder, the first she’s found on Netflix. Truth is, she’s too tired to follow any story that makes her think too much. 

Yubin is in night mode now, sketching some drawings. Some are recognizable, like the TV, the vase Siyeon’s mom gave them when they moved in together, the lamp… Others, on the other hand, are geometric or just abstract shapes.

But the one she’s working on at the moment is different, and has nothing to do with anything in the room. A pair of eyes.

“Is that her?” Siyeon wonders, giving her a tired smile, even though she isn’t looking at her.

The witch smiles back, still lost in some memories. “Yeah…” Siyeon puts a hand on her arm, willing to comfort her if needed. “The only thing I remember about her. Physically, I mean.”

“You never talk about that.”

Siyeon voice is calming. Those words coming from any other person would make her become defensive. But her… She’s her best and only friend. The one that helped her accept her new name without forcing to leave her past identity behind.

It’s been many years by her side, being the most loyal person she could ever hope for.

“It hurts.” Yubin’s voice is about to break, there’s a knot in her throat. “But…” She swallows. “I like to remember from time to time. It helps.”

A big reassuring smile appears on Siyeon’s face. “I bet.”

Yubin sighs and holds the older woman’s hand, who automatically rejects her.

Weird.

“Siyeon?” The witch puts her hand in the air, palm up.

“Yes?” She knows what’s wrong, she’s just delaying the inevitable.

“Show me your hand.” Yubin makes a gesture with her fingers, asking her to put her hand over hers.

Siyeon exhales deeply, gathering strength to explain herself. Then, she does as she’s been told.

Yubin examines the wound in Siyeon’s palm, it’s deeper than the previous ones.

“You haven’t healed.” There’s guilt in Yubin’s eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I tried. But the plants are almost dead.” She points at it with her free thumb. Yubin looks at them and lets out a tired sigh. “I did well the other day, I don’t know what went wrong.”

“It’s too deep for you…” She touches her and the older woman complains. “Sorry. We shouldn’t have started with this.”

“It’s okay. I don’t regret a bit, you’re making progress.”

Siyeon relaxes as Yubin whispers in an unknown language, the same words she taught her. The healing spell. This one’s harder than the ones she’s previously learned.

Slowly, her skin starts regenerating, and in a few seconds, the wound is gone. The older woman takes a look at the plants, Yubin only used a couple of leaves of the smallest plant, which are now completely rotten.

“Better?” Yubin gives her a warm smile, caressing the previously hurt spot.

“Perfect.” Siyeon smiles back and squeezes softly her friend’s arm, grateful. We should buy more plants, though.”

“Sure, you’re gonna end up kill them all.”

Yubin laughs at her own joke, getting a slap on the butt in return when she gets up, ready to make some popcorn. It’s movie night, after all.

She leaves the sketchbook opened on the couch, and Siyeon can’t help but take a look.

There are so many details in that drawing... The eyes are so realistic that she can imagine how would they look if she had them right in front of her.

“She must be pretty.”

“Please, you know I have taste.”

“I don’t know… with your latest choice I was starting to doubt.”

Yubin leans on the counter top, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. She closes her eyes and pouts, raising her eyebrows. The view brings a smile to Siyeon’s face.

“I won’t kiss you.” Siyeon throws a peanut that was abandoned on the table. 

Yubin opens her eyes, with the pout still there. “Rude.”

“You love it.” The older woman winks, and the smile on Yubin’s face turns sad. “Is there something wrong?” Siyeon asks, worried. “Did I say something…?”

“It’s nothing…” Yubin interrupts her, shaking her head.

She comes back with the bowl of popcorn and sits next to her friend, kissing her cheek. “Sometimes I wish I really did.”

“What do you mean?” Siyeon holds her hand tight.

Yubin lets out a big sigh. “I’m so tired, Siyeon. And I’m not sure I can keep using you like this anymore…”

“Hey! Hey… No. You’re not using me. Well, you are but because I want to help you.” She squeezes her hand to show her support. “It’s consensual, Yubin. Friends do this all the time.”

“Not to perform dark magic.” Yubin rests her head on Siyeon’s shoulder and she puts her arm around her to keep her close. “It can be dangerous.”

“I’ve seen you suffer long enough, you will find her.” Siyeon’s voice tone is convincing. “And I don’t care about danger.”

“I miss her so much… And I don’t even remember... her fucking face.”

The witch burst out into tears. Siyeon only can comfort her with little gestures. A kiss on her head, a caress on her arm… But the other woman looks broken.

They stay like this for a few minutes, in silence. Yubin holds her friend tight, while she lets her lean her head onto her chest. Hearing Siyeon’s heartbeat relaxes her, and the upcoming words sound distant, but reassuring.

“I bet she’s looking for you too.” Siyeon waits until the other woman stops weeping to continue her talk. “You felt her close the other day, didn’t you?” Yubin nods slowly. “That means you’re on the right path.”

“I’m cheating on her…” Yubin says, in an almost inaudible voice.

“No, you’re not!” Siyeon tights the hug and shakes her, like she was punishing her. “She will understand.”

“I hope so…”

Yubin sits back in the right position, wiping her tears away and looking at her friend with shame for showing herself so vulnerable. “Have you told _me?”_

Now Siyeon is the embarrassed one. The sigh she drops answers for her.

“Any suspicions?” She takes a moment to blow her nose, but doesn’t look away from Siyeon.

“I don’t think so…” Siyeon rubs her eyebrow, trying to remember. “You’re just glad for not having to deal with your hookups in the morning anymore. I guess...”

Yubin giggles, shaking her head and still with her eyes swollen. 

Much better.

“Don’t laugh!! I can’t even look at you in the eyes lately!” Siyeon hits her arm, holding back the laughter.

“Oh, so you change in the mornings too.” Now it’s a hit with the cushion on her face what she receives. Siyeon’s face is getting redder by the minutes. “ _Mmmmmhmm harder._ ” Yubin teases her, imitating her voice.

“Asshole!” Siyeon hits her again, laughing.

Yubin chuckles. “You’re…” Another hit. “What you eat…” She takes another cushion and hits the older woman.

“Fuck you!” Siyeon says with one last hit, pretending to be offended.

Siyeon’s last yell puts an end to the battle.

That terrible cushion fight has let them exhausted. Their hair is all messy, and they’re too close, breathing hard and feeling each other’s heat on their faces.

Siyeon wets her lips, and Yubin swallows hard when she finds herself trapped on that sight.

Tasting them won’t hurt.

Siyeon is addictive. The best partner she could have by her side, apart from Sua. Yubin isn’t in love with her, she’s sure about it. And the same goes for the other woman.

But there’s something about their chemistry, that once they got to taste each other for the first time, they couldn’t stop.

They were at one of their favorite bars looking for Yubin’s next one night stand -and hopefully, Siyeon’s-, but it wasn’t their lucky night. They got drunk to celebrate their failure, and one thing led to another.

Yubin performed the spell that night, and the results were so powerful that Siyeon got scared. It took a few minutes for Yubin to react to her friend’s slaps. That was the night she remembered Sua’s eyes for the first time. They were blurry, but so beautiful Yubin’s gaze shined with hope.

When she knew what happened, Siyeon couldn’t let her go back to random hookups. What made her visions powerful was their connection, their chemistry, their friendship. They know each other so well, that having sex with Siyeon was the closest thing to making love with Sua.

At first, Siyeon laughed when Yubin explained their love was powerful enough to get good results, but she was the one who proposed going one step further once she took her seriously. That’s how they began with the blood.

The ritual was the same, but they added one more step. Yubin had to drink a few drops of her lover’s blood. That way her senses grow sharper, and her visions become clearer.

Last night, they went out to drink. It wasn’t their initial plan, but they ended up making out for fun and performing the ritual anyway. Siyeon cut herself too deep and the spell got ruined.

Usually, she could heal herself with the spell Yubin had taught her, but in her state, she only could bandage it up. And, as morning Yubin doesn’t know about her witch side yet, so she couldn’t practice having her around.

Too many secrets already.

“Your room?” Yubin asks, as Siyeon passionately kisses her neck.

She feels how her friend nods against her skin, and it tickles her in every possible way. She tries to hold a whimper, but fails miserably.

Then, Siyeon goes back to her lips. She can’t resist without tasting Yubin’s lip ring for too long.

They leave the couch clumsily, undressing each other until they basically stumble to end up falling onto Siyeon’s bed with laughter.

Siyeon places herself on top of Yubin, who grabs firmly her butt. They stay like that for a few minutes, just making out and provoking each other, teasing sensitive spots.

When she notices it’s going further, Siyeon stops.

“Want me to take the knife?” She says to Yubin’s ear.

The witch shakes her head with decision. “No.” They share a heated kiss and Yubin breaks it to keep talking. “Just fun tonight, okay? I need it.”

  
Siyeon nods with a reassuring smile -than soon turns mischievous- and kisses her again, grabbing firmly Yubin’s breasts to hear her whimper. _Just fun_ is her speciality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride, huh? These two are a mess.


	5. Chapter IV: Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposing hours open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those 50 kudos!!! <3

_ [DAYTIME] _

Bora extends her arm to the other side of the bed, missing the warmth of a lover next to her. She just woke up, but she closes her eyes again and tries to remember how it felt when Dami touched her. She loved the way she caressed her face, in what seemed like a morning ritual. Always the same. Her finger tracing her jawline, so softly she used to wake up because of the tickles. The way she cupped her face and caressed her cheek with her thumb, moving it until she tucked her hair behind her ear, to end up smoothly turning her face in her direction to kiss her.

She smiles, like she could feel it.

The witch doesn’t remember Dami’s face, only her eyes. They came to her mind not so long ago.

It was like a vision, right when she woke up. She saw them so clearly, that for a moment she thought she was there, in front of her.

At first, she thought her  _ night self _ had made progress with the training, but she was still struggling with the simplest spells. So, there was only one option left, and when she realized, she felt like crying. Finally, she had something to hold on to. A small, but a real possibility that Dami was there, looking for her.

All these years, she’s been all by herself. She lived her childhood and youth with her aunt, a widow that gave her everything in her hand until the day she died. 

She still lives in that house, a small centric penthouse that has seen better days. The landlord felt sorry for her and let her keep the place in exchange of a more expensive rent, but still cheaper than the other apartments in the area.

Bora was 20 when her aunt passed away, and she had been suffering her night blackouts for eight years. She never told her secret. Nor to her aunt, nor to the friends she distanced herself from within the years. The young and inexperienced witch was terrified of being rejected -or sent to a mental institution-. Specially when she began with the magic.

It was strange. She remembered the spells, and the materials she needed, but her body was out of practice. When her aunt died, she dedicated her days to work and practice as much as she could. But soon, she saw that wasn’t enough, and her relationship with herself started to look like a failed marriage.

Bora yawns. The clock strikes 12:38. She must’ve stayed up late last night, hopefully practicing the scheduled spell, but as she feels the handcuff on her wrist, a wave of disappointment runs through her body. Even if she wasn’t expecting anything at all.

The witch sighs and puts her hand over the handcuff, fist closed. She inhales, and opens her hand in a quick move. The handcuff unlocks at the same time.

“Easy!” She yells, hoping  _ she  _ can hear herself. It’s frustrating.

She looks for her phone, expecting another lame excuse for her procrastination. But what she finds is even worse.

The conversation with Minji kills her appetite for any breakfast. She scrolls through the conversation and reads from the beginning.

**_Bora_ **

_ [Saturday, 3:45] _

_ You _

**_Minji work_ **

_ Me? How’s that? _

We just talked  _ hahaha _

**_Bora_ **

_ idk… _

_ Maybe I enjoyed the conversation _

**_Minji work_ **

_ Maybe it’s mutual _

“No...nonononono…” Bora whispers as she reads.

**_Bora_ **

_ Is that a good thing? _

**_Minji work_ **

_ Only if you want it to be _

**_Bora_ **

_ What if I do? _

“Oh, for fucks sake… What are you, twelve??”

The witch drops the phone on the bed, too embarrassed to read the next messages. She needs to wash her face, maybe she’s still dreaming and the water could help her waking up. But her reflection on the mirror shows her she’s the one who looks like a nightmare. The black circles under her eyes expose her lack of sleep, and she could count the times she’s tossed and turned in bed just by looking at her messy morning hair.

The phone buzzes, and her heart skips a beat. Her fears become true when she sees Minji’s name on the screen. When she unlocks the phone, the conversation is still there, with a new text from her coworker.

**_Minji work_ **

_ [Saturday, 13:18] _

_ Heyy! _

_ Good morning!!  _ ❤️

_ I guess you fell asleep _

_ I was wondering if you’re up for that coffee today? _

Bora panics. She checks the conversation again, this time reading the whole thing.

  
  


**_Minji work_ **

_ [Saturday, 4:24] _

_ You know… _

_ I’ve been wanting to tell you this for ages _

_ But I’d really like to see you _

_ Like, out of work? _

_ I was thinking about a coffee tomorrow after lunch _

_ Well, today really  _ 😅

**_Bora_ **

_ As friends? _

The witch owes her  _ night-self _ a big one for not hitting on her this time. Suddenly, she feels bad for her.

It’s not like she doesn’t understand her, but she could never forgive herself for betraying Dami like that. Seeing other women would mean she’s given up. Getting rid of her name was one thing, but she’s not willing to bury her whole past for a whim.

**_Minji work_ **

_ Sure! _

Bora can picture the resigned smile in Minji’s face. She’s been patient with her, getting to know her day after day, waiting for her to give the first step. Last night she got brave.

The conversation ends there, followed by Minji’s good morning text. She keeps her answer for later, avoiding any possible rushed decision. To make time, she opens her own chat. Maybe  _ she _ has something to say.

**_Self diary_ **

_ [Friday, 21:54] _

_ FUCKING HANDCUFFS?? _

_ REALLY?? _

_ TELL MINJI I SAID HI _

_ [Saturday, 5:06] _

_ Please _

_ Give her a chance _

_ Not telling you to get in bed with her, but... _

_ A friend can’t hurt _

_ Think about it, ok? _

She’s right. Minji obviously likes her, but as long as she lets her know the limit of their relationship everything will be fine. She seems like the understanding type.

Bora opens Minji’s chat one more time.

**_Minji work_ **

_ [Saturday, 13:18] _

_ I was wondering if you’re up for that coffee today? _

**_Bora_ **

_ [13:46] _

_ I’d love to _

**_Minji work_ **

_ Great!!!  _ ❤️

_ I’ll send you the location _

_ I know where they make the best cake!  _ 🥰

* * *

Siyeon yawns in front of the wine section. Yubin wants to try a new recipe and she obviously volunteered to buy anything she needed. She picks the cheapest. After all, expending too much in a wine you’re not going to drink is a waste of money.

“Tired?” The cute cashier says, next to her. Siyeon gives a little hop. “Sorry, did I scare you?” She puts her hand on her shoulder, worried for the other woman.

Siyeon gets nervous when she feels her hand on her. “No. Yes. But it’s fine, It’s me, I don’t sleep much lately.” She gives her a warm smile.

The store is all for themselves. At this hour, everyone is either eating or too comfy on their couches to get out. Siyeon checks the name tag again. Gahyeon is a nice name, it suits her.

“Are you a student or something?” Gahyeon asks.

“No, I work. From home.” Siyeon wonders around the store. She has everything she needs, but doesn’t want to leave yet.

“So... Late work nights, huh?” Gahyeon stays in the beverage aisle. 

Siyeon giggles. “If only you knew…”

There’s a moment of silence, only broken by the younger woman putting some disorganized bottles into their right place.

“I’m Gahyeon, by the way. But you already know that.” She says, once she’s finished with her task.

Their eyes meet through an empty spot in the shelf. Gahyeon is so beautiful, Siyeon forgets her own name for a second.

“Siyeon!” She tries to shake her hand, but the spot is too small.

Her clumsiness makes the other woman laugh, which turns all her embarrassment worthwhile. Gahyeon walks to the other aisle and then, she offers her hand for a shake. “My shift ends at six.”

Direct. It caughts her off guard, but it also makes Siyeon like her even more. It’s time to banish her shyness, she knows well how to play this game.

“Would it be too bad if I came here for a last minute purchase?”

* * *

“What took you so long??” Yubin asks, annoyed. She had to pause the cooking to wait for Siyeon.

“My charm.” Siyeon gives her the wine. Yubin rolls her eyes while the other woman giggles, picking a fruit to fill the emptiness in her stomach while she waits for the real food.

“I hate when you’re in a good mood.” Yubin glances at her. “Do I wanna know?” She’s obviously asking about last night. Siyeon approaches her to kiss her on the head, Yubin gives her a groan as an answer.

“No.” Siyeon smirks, knowing well how much it bothers her the mystery.

Yubin wears her hair in a messy ponytail. Her cooking look. It exposes all of her neck, and Siyeon can’t help but see the hickey she left on her last night. She swallows, almost choking on the apple she just bit.

“Are you okay? Need water?” Yubin turns, worried to see her friend struggling.

Siyeon shakes her head. “I’m fine.” She says, but she drinks the water Yubin offers gladly anyway. When she’s recovered, the younger woman asks the question she’s been holding the entire morning.

“Did you talk about my suggestion? The training.” She specifies, even if there’s no need to.

“No… I’m sorry, you were a little off.”

“Oh…” Yubin goes back to the cooking, a bit disappointed. “Relatable.” She says, ironically.

She’s dying to tell her the truth, but it’s not the right time. The older woman touches her, giving Yubin a comfort grip on her arm. Siyeon clears her throat to change the conversation topic, but the other woman talks first. 

“You look different lately.” She says, suddenly.

Siyeon chuckles, nervous. Her tone has changed, Yubin is serious.

“What do you mean?” She tries to keep it cool.

“I don’t know… It’s like you’re hiding something from me.”

“You know I do! For your own good!” Siyeon goes on defensive mode, expecting her friend to turn the conversation down.

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Yubin exhales deeply, trying to find the right words. “You know, I’m not blind. This might sound weird, but you don’t look at me as you used to?” Yubin finishes the sentence with as if it was a question.

Siyeon raises her eyebrows, panicking. For better or worse, Yubin doesn’t let her talk yet.

“You haven’t laughed.” Yubin points out. Siyeon usually laughs at everything that could be twisted into a sex joke, meaning this time something is wrong. “What’s going on, Siyeon?”

“I can’t tell you, seriously. Yubin, stop asking.”

Siyeon takes a deep breath. Her appetite is gone and she can’t look at her friend in the eyes without breaking down. She feels all the guilt she’s been retaining suddenly running through her body.

“Siyeon?” Yubin says, while she sees her friend picking up her purse. “Shit... Whatever it is, I promised I won’t get mad!”  _ Or whatever makes you feel better… _ She thinks.

“I know, but I need a walk. See you tonight, okay?”

Tonight. Yubin sighs, aware of the meaning of that word.

The only thing she wants, is Siyeon confirming what she already knows.

This morning, she woke up in her bed, with her friend spooning her. Something that had happened before, plenty of times. She knew she’s always there to comfort her anytime. Siyeon had talked her about her night breakdowns, and how they always ended up the same way. With them in Siyeon’s bed. An awakening that Yubin always enjoyed.

It feels good knowing someone is there for you, and Siyeon breathing slowly in her sleep is the most reassuring thing in the world.

But every night they slept together, had something in common: they had their clothes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slow start, I know, but it'll be worthy!


	6. Chapter V: Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witches can date too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Today's update is a bit short, but now we are one step closer to the interesting part hehe

Bora shakes her leg, nervously, while she waits for Minji. The witch is sitting next to a window, already sipping on her latte. She chose a discreet table far from the counter, from which her coworker could easily spot her. The blonde shows up a few minutes later, heavy breathing, but without renouncing to her bright smile.

She looks different to when she’s at work. No glasses, and a very different dressing style. The brown leather jacket makes her hair shine, which she wears down and slightly wavy. _Shit_ , Bora curses to herself. The woman in front of her is stunning.

“Sorry, the bus was late, and then it was so full I had to wait for the next one, and…-”

“It’s okay.”

Bora smiles kindly, so the other woman can relax. She takes a sit right after, and soon, the waitress takes notes of her order. The service is quick, they have barely started the conversation when Minji’s coffee and the piece of cake to share arrive.

“You’ll love this one.” Minji smirks. “Best _red velvet_ I’ve ever eaten.”

“We’ll see about that…” Bora replies in that natural playful tone of hers that she wanted to avoid at all costs.

Minji observes her eating the first bite, expectant. She wets her lip unconsciously, not sure of what she wants to taste more.

Bora opens her eyes, surprised by the intense flavor. “Shit, it’s good.”

“See? I told you.” The blonde forces herself to look away from Bora’s lips and starts eating.

The conversation ends there.

They both finish the cake in silence, stealing quick glances when they think the other isn’t looking.

Bora tries to control her shaky leg, while Minji repeatedly stirs the spoon in the almost empty cup.

“Last night was… uh... nice.”

The blonde finally breaks the silence, causing Bora to choke on her coffee. The witch cleans herself with a napkin before replying.

“Yeah, nice.” She smiles awkwardly.

“Listen.” Minji stops stirring the spoon to look at Bora in the eyes. “I really like you, Bora. And I think it shows…” She laughs nervously. “So, I just wanted to know if last night was… a thing? Shit, I can’t explain myself. Sorry.” The blonde shakes her head, regretting her words already.

The witch sighs. “Minji, I… It was nice and all, but…”

“I know, don’t worry.”

She gives her a resigned, but reassuring smile. And Bora automatically feels like a horrible person.

“It’s not that I don’t like you, I do. You’re great, Minji. But I have to figure out so many things yet…”

“Shit, I’m sorry, are you straight?” Minji panics. “Sorry, I don’t know why I thought you… you know.”

“No! I’m… I’m not.” The blonde relaxes as she hears her denial, and Bora closes her eyes, knowing it would have been easier to just follow the game pretending to be straight. She has to find a new excuse, and quick. “It’s just… I still have feelings for my ex.” She says, with visible pain.

“Oh…” Minji stares at her, speechless.

“Yeah…” Bora sips on her cup after replying with husky voice, taking a glance to the clock on the wall. It’s early, which makes harder to find an excuse to leave.

“I understand, it’s fine. Remember what I told you about Jisoo?”

Of course she does. Minji has told her every tiny detail of her love life, while she has remained a mystery for years. The blonde has been extremely patient with her.

“You were heartbroken for almost a year.” Bora smirks, looking at her with affection.

“But here I am! Recovered!”

Minji laugh is contagious. She’s trying to show herself confident, but Bora can see how down she actually feels. She takes her hand, and the other woman shivers at the touch.

“I’m sorry, Minji. Seriously.”

Minji holds her hand tight now, grateful. “It’s fine, really. I wish it was different, but... I just want you to know you still have a friend in me, okay? And…” She swallows, nervous for her next words. “If you ever change your mind… Well. You know.” She squeezes her hand, reaffirming what she just said.

“I know.” Bora smiles, kindly.

How bad she wants to kiss her right now, and how guilty she feels just for just thinking about it.

***

“Are you okay? If you were too tired you should’ve told me, we can hang out anytime…” Gahyeon worries for Siyeon lost look. They’ve been wondering around the area, without a specific destination.

“Yes, don’t worry. I’m fine.” Siyeon replies after a couple of seconds. The answer isn’t too convincing, but Gahyeon stops insisting.

The younger woman sees a nice looking café, where she takes Siyeon. Maybe food will cheer her up.

She tells her to wait at the table while she enters the toilet, bumping on a blonde woman who was going out for been too distracted checking out Siyeon.

In the meantime, the older woman thinks of every possible scenario with Yubin. She has fucked up deeply by not telling her, and she knows the risk she was taking when everything started. And if it was just the sex… But how could she explain she knows magic now?

Too many secrets, very poorly hidden.

“Did you order?” Gahyeon takes her out of her inner fight.

Siyeon shakes her head. “I was waiting for you.” She gives her a forced smile, that the other woman notices immediately and once again, she deliberately ignores.

“Anything to drink, ladies?” The waitress comes with a wide smile.

“It’s too late for coffee… A beer, please!” Gahyeon says, smiling back. “You?”

Siyeon feels the looks of both Gahyeon and the waitress waiting for her answer as she checks the menu one more time. Definitely, alcohol is the answer.

“Another one, please.” Siyeon asks.

“In a minute!”

The waitress leaves and keeps her promise. Gahyeon takes the first sip as if she hadn’t drink in ages. On the other hand, Siyeon tastes the beer in her mouth like if it was wine, thinking about Yubin.

“Do you believe in soulmates and all that stuff?” Siyeon suddenly says, still with a blank stare.

“Sorry, what?”

“Like… after you die, you can find your love in another life.” She looks finally at her date.

“Uh…” Gahyeon swallows and lets out a nervous giggle. “I… well, I…-”

“Nevermind.” Siyeon shakes her head and drinks, emptying almost the full glass. Gahyeon looks at her confused. “You know what? I think I should go, I’m not feeling well and…” She finishes the glass this time. “Sorry, another time, yes?”

“Wait!” Gahyeon exclaims. But it’s too late, the other woman is already paying her beer at the counter. Then she watches her walking fast through the window, with a concerned expression. There’s something wrong with that woman and she feels useless not being able to do anything to help her.

She finishes her beer in silence, until the sky goes dark.

_[NIGHTTIME]_

Yubin interrupts her quick drawing session to open the door. Siyeon must’ve forgotten her keys again. When she opens, the other woman falls onto her after trying to knock again.

“Shit, Si. Are you drunk?” She can smell the beer on her breath.

“No…” Siyeon gets rid of her hug and lets herself fall onto the couch. Yubin sits next to her. “I only drank _one_ beer.” She puts her finger against Yubin’s face. Siyeon has always had a low tolerance for alcohol. “With a hot date, that I ruined.” She burps. “Sorry. Then I stopped at a bar. And the bartender was so friendly, I had to drink a couple more.” She smiles.

Yubin sighs. “Only beer?”

“Promise.” She kisses her cheek, then gives her a silly, sleepy smile. Her beer smile.

Yubin gets up to give her a big glass of water, Siyeon will be fine in a couple of hours. “I didn’t know about that date.”

“The new cashier.” Siyeon finishes the glass in one go. “She gave me her instagram, look.” The older woman takes her time, but she manages to show her a picture where she’s at a restaurant wearing that bun of hers, looking at her phone.

“She’s pretty…”

“And pictures don’t make her justice.” Siyeon stares at her friend with her eyes wide open. Yubin can’t hold the laughter, she looks funny when she does that. “Don’t laugh! She could be the love of my life and I fucked up!!” She hits her while she pouts, ending up resting her head on her friend’s shoulder. “Yubin… I fucked up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Bora will be strong enough to keep herself away from temptation?


	7. Chapter VI: Spilling Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tea is hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back with a new chapter, the longest so far to compensate the waiting hehe
> 
> Enjoy the reading.

_[DAYTIME]_

Yubin stares at Siyeon, who stands in front of her completely hieratic. Her friend woke her up with a serious expression, saying she needed to tell her something important.

And here she is, half asleep on the couch, sipping on her double espresso waiting for the news.

“So… Before you say anything, just know that _you_ agreed to this. I mean telling you this, not the… uhm… other thing.” Siyeon scratches her head, nervous with her eyes wide open.

“What other thing?” Yubin asks, confused, fighting to keep her eyes open.

“You won’t like it.” Siyeon warns her, frowning her eyebrows with fear.

“Mmmhhmm…” Yubin raises an eyebrow.

“Nice. So…” The older woman lets out a nervous laugh. “We… You taught me certain things. And I can do magic.”

“What!?” Yubin gets up, spilling the content of her cup and burning her hand.

The younger woman curses out loud and runs to calm the pain under cold water. Siyeon goes after her, apologizing for the consequences of her words.

She observes the burn as the water turns the red skin into pink. It isn’t that bad, it only will take a couple of days to heal. Unless…

“Come here!” Siyeon grabs her friend by the arm and, giving her no time to dry, leads her back to the living room. “Watch this!” She says, excited for her brilliant idea.

Siyeon asks Yubin to take a sit, right where she was before the accident, and when she makes well sure that she won’t move, she turns to pick one of the dying plants. She kneels and carefully places the pot on the tea table, gaining a new death stare from her friend, that Siyeon chooses to ignore. Then, she gently takes Yubin’s hand.

With a smirk, she closes her eyes and starts murmuring words in a language Yubin can’t recognize.

The younger woman is about to open her mouth when she feels the tickles on her hand, right where the burn is. Or… _was._

Yubin gets rid of Siyeon’s contact to take a closer look.

“What… the fuck…” She says, shocked, looking at Siyeon right after the wound heals completely. “What the fuck??”

She knows what that was. But she never imagined _feeling_ the magic in her own skin.

Yubin pinches her hand, confirming that it doesn’t hurt anymore. When she looks up again, Siyeon is smiling, satisfied and proud of her work. She wasn’t convinced that it would work. When it did, it felt like a miracle.

“How??” Yubin insists, staring at her friend in indignation. “When??”

“I don’t know, we were talking one night, one thing led to another…” Siyeon chokes on her own saliva, aware of the double meaning of her words. She clears her throat, but the next words come out husky. “Y-you thought that, _maybe_ , it was better if I learnt first. To teach you.” And that, is a lie. But Yubin doesn't have to know.

Yubin shakes her head, incapable of believing her. “So you’re a witch now? What the fuck, Siyeon? When were you going to tell me?”

Yubin’s words pierce Siyeon’s soul. She doesn’t know much, but according to her nighttime notes, only a few lucky women have the witchcraft gift. And nowadays, most die without even knowing.

Siyeon’s gaze gets lost in one of the walls of the room, realizing the truth. “Holy shit… I am.”

“Are you kidding me...” Yubin smiles ironically.

“Shit, Yubin! I don’t know what to say! I’m sorry?” Siyeon shrugs. “I guess I got distracted, we… you’re making progress with your girlfriend. We’re close, I swear. You remember her eyes now! Soon you will-”

“Stop!” Yubin exclaims.

She barely does that. She never loses her temper. Siyeon looks at her with a mix of surprise and fear. 

“What if _I_ don’t want to find her?”

The younger woman is now on the verge of tears, rage inside her. Siyeon wants to hug her, but she’s spent with her friend enough time to know that, if she did, it would only make things worse.

She hasn’t seen Yubin like this since the first years of coexistence with the blackouts. 

“The fuck are you talking about?” Siyeon finally says, trying to collect her memories. “On Friday you said you wanted to learn!”

“I needed to make sure.” Yubin bites her lip, lost on her thoughts.

“About what?”

“I don’t know, I just needed an excuse.”

“For what??”

“I’mseeingsomeone!! Okay??” Yubin says, spitting out the words so quickly that Siyeon needs a few seconds to process.

“How… someone…” Siyeon says, slowly. “Like, dating?” Yubin nods in silence, ashamed of keeping a secret like that to her best friend. “Shit…”

“You were so involved with the search thing, I thought you’d never let me.” Before Siyeon can say anything, Yubin clarifies her words. “Not saying that you would lock me at home or whatever, but I bet you’d try to keep me away from… feelings. You know?” Siyeon nods, patiently waiting for her to finish. “I knew you wouldn’t agree to my help offer. I just didn’t want to feel bad.”

“So you used me to clear your conscience.”

“Don’t put it like that!”

“But it is just like that. You used me.”

“Don’t get me started…” Yubin shakes her head, raising her eyebrows as a warning.

“Started on what, Yubin? On _what_?” Siyeon puts her hands on her hips, waiting for her friend’s reply.

“You think I don’t know?” Yubin bends her neck, and raises an eyebrow. Siyeon freezes. “You’re a terrible liar, you know that? By the way, is that why you don’t want me to see anyone else?”

“I can explain…”

Siyeon gets closer to Yubin, but she raises a hand, telling her to stand right where she is.

  
  


“Are you… we…” Yubin shakes her head, finding hard to put her thoughts into words. “Whatever…”

“No! Nononono! It’s just…” Siyeon shrugs, incapable of finish the sentence.

Yubin crosses her arms. “Sex.”

“Yes. No!” Siyeon sighs while rubbing her eyebrow, nervous.

“You could’ve picked any other girl, Siyeon…”

“I didn’t pick you, you picked me!”

“You’re telling me the one desperate in love with a ghost hit on you first.”

“Noooo! It was mutual but it’s more than that!”

Yubin groans, frustrated. She doesn’t understand anything, and Siyeon is only making things more difficult.

“There’s this… sex spell, okay?” Siyeon continues, ignoring Yubin distorted expression when she hears her words. “We… have sex. And you have… visions? Something like that.”

“Something like that…” The younger woman repeats.

“Yes…” Siyeon smiles awkwardly. “I’ll explain everything, okay. I just have to…”

“I need a moment.”

Yubin lays on the couch and looks at the ceiling, wishing to decipher her friend’s mind.

Siyeon remains standing, trying to find a better way to explain things. But bringing up the blood drinking doesn’t seem like a good idea. That’s why she decides to change the conversation topic after a few minutes of awkward silence.

“How is she? The girl you’re seeing?” Siyeon says, in a lower tone. She sits next to her friend and slowly takes her hand, showing her full support.

Yubin takes so long to answer, that Siyeon was about to leave the room to let her some space.

“Tall.” Just one word, and she doesn’t bother to look at Siyeon while saying it.

“Where did you meet her?” The older woman insists, testing Yubin’s patience.

“At that free Spanish course some months ago.” Yubin shrugs, giving extra information.

Unconsciously, she caresses Siyeon’s hand with her thumb, who smiles relieved by the soft touch. In Yubin’s body language, that means she isn’t really mad at her. “But we started dating last month.”

“Does she treat you well?”

Yubin glances at her friend with an eyebrow rise and a smirk. “Do _you_ treat me well?”

Siyeon face turns red. “Ok, next question.” She chuckles, nervous.

“Look... I don’t know what goes on at night. But I need you to tell me that everything you do, it’s really worth it. Because I really like this girl, Siyeon.”

“It is.” Siyeon holds Yubin’s hand tighter, giving her a reassuring smile. “And I’d like to meet her.”

“You will love her, I promise.”

Yubin’s shy smirk expose her true feelings, and Siyeon immediately feels bad for her. Which she doesn’t show. Right now, what she has to do is return the smile to her friend, and leave her worries for later.

Sometimes, she wonders why she’s made so many questionable decisions. 

“I bet.”

“I can tell her to come tomorrow, it’s her free day.” Yubin tenses, pursing her lips as she fears a possible bad reaction from Siyeon. Maybe she’s pushing things too much.

“Uuhh… Sure! Yeah, I guess I’m free too.” Siyeon says, hoping the visit doesn’t last all day.

Monday will be hard. She stills owes Gahyeon an apology for running away from their date.

* * *

The tea still burns. But getting ready to perform the spell will take enough time for it to cool down.

Yesterday’s date with Minji was a test, one so hard to pass that when she got home, she needed a cold shower.

Bora closes her eyes, trying to push all the temptations away. But doing so, only brings the memory of her coworker back. Her soft lips, her bright hair, her kind eyes, her calming voice... Giving up would be so easy.

The witch breaks down in tears.

She never wanted to be in this situation, she doesn’t even know how she got into it. The only thing she knows is that she wants Dami back.

She looks at her phone, where a new message pops up. Minji just sent her a cute video. The witch unlocks the screen and deletes the full conversation, tempted to block her for a few hours.

Then, she goes to her own chat. She hasn’t checked her messages yet.

**Self diary**

_[Saturday, 18:03]_

_Minji is fine with us staying as friends_

_I hate admitting this, specially to you_

_But I don’t have anyone else_

_So, please, don’t insist me on dating Minji_

_I just want to vent_

_[18:15]_

_I wanted to kiss her_

_And touch her_

_So bad it hurts_

_This is so hard sometimes I think you’re right_

_But I know Dami is there_

_So I must be strong_

_[20:19]_

_Ok, I’ve been thinking_

_I don’t wanna be an asshole_

_But feeling those things isn’t bad_

_It’s not a sin or whatever they told you 900 years ago_

_I won’t insist_

_But if you want to kiss someone_

_And the other someone is free and wants you to kiss them_

_There’s nothing wrong in kissing them_

_Shit i’ve said kiss so many times it sounds weird now_

“Of course you wouldn’t understand…” The witch whispers, frustrated.

 _There’s nothing wrong._ The words resonate inside her head, over and over. _There’s nothing wrong._ “There’s nothing wrong… How not?”

She glances at the tea. The temperature must be perfect by now. It is now or never, she’s worked hard in this spell. If it doesn’t work, then she will lose all hope.

Once again, she closes her eyes.

The witch picks up the cup and inhales the strong smell of herbs mix. She can already feel the power waking up inside her, a stream that goes from the tip of her fingers to her toes.

“Dami…” She whispers. “I know you’re there…”

Bora drinks the whole cup in one go, feeling dizzy right after. But she can’t allow wasting time recovering, it’s all part of the process.

She recites the words she has been memorizing day after day for weeks, confident that she won’t make any mistakes. Not this time.

Her stare go blank. She’s ready to send the message.

“ _Wait for me. Please, wait for me._ ” She says in an unusual low tone.

A few seconds later, she suddenly feels her legs tremble. Bora needs to hold on to the corner of the table to remain standing.

Nothing happened. It didn’t work. She isn’t powerful enough yet.

Bora breaks the tea cup against the table, cutting herself by accident. But she doesn’t care. Nothing matters anymore.

* * *

“So, we have this deep connection that allows you to reach this sleepy side of your brain connected with Sua… Yubs? Hello? Are you there?”

Yubin gets lost in her thoughts in the middle of the conversation. Siyeon was trying to explain the sex spell one more time, still keeping to herself the gory details.

“Wait for me…” The younger woman says, in an almost inaudible voice.

“What?”

Yubin looks at Siyeon again, fully recovered, like nothing just happened. “What, what?”

“You were… somewhere else, I don’t know.” Siyeon explains, still confused. She had never seen that expression on Yubin’s face before.

“Yeah, I should get more coffee, sorry. Continue!” Yubin says, as she gets up to prepare her second breakfast attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you already have some theories going on, huh?


	8. Chapter VII: First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some have fun, others don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long wait, I know. Life happened, I'm sorry :(

Monday. Siyeon wakes up regretful.

She chose to keep Yubin’s secret for a bit longer, since she was unable to find the right words to explain the whole situation. Dami won’t take well the dating news, she is extremely loyal in her own way.

Yubin is nervous, she’s spent the whole morning cleaning up the apartment. Siyeon can’t help but smile while observing her. Her friend keeps unconsciously biting her lip piercing, putting everything she finds in its rightful place.

Siyeon wishes she could be happy for her. In normal circumstances, she would be probably hyping her up, and trying to make terrible food for the encounter. But she can’t, she’s blocked. Inside her, a bittersweet feeling tells her everything will turn out really bad.

“Uhh… Si?” Yubin says, with what Siyeon classifies as… fear? “I forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“The snacks. Could you get some?”

“Now?” Siyeon panics by the thought of facing Gahyeon so soon.

“Please.” Yubin pouts, knowing well her friend can’t resist to that face. “She’ll be here in ten minutes.”

“Ten??” Siyeon gets up from the couch, alarmed. She isn’t ready, she will never be ready.

“Yes, we said 1PM, remember?”

“Oh, shit.” Siyeon runs to change clothes and put on her shoes in a record time. “Be right back!”

“Please, hurry!” Yubin says without looking at her friend. She’s too busy fixing the alignment of the wine glasses that they never use.

* * *

Minji clicks her tongue, disappointed. “These roses grew so ugly.” She opens a decorative cage. Inside, some dark purple roses. “But I like the color. What do you think? Should I dye my hair like this?” She shows the flowers to Bora.

The witch closes the Excel document she’s fighting with to pay attention to her coworker. Just a simple glance is enough to confirm that looking at Minji is getting harder by the minute.

“You already know the answer, you look good in any hair color.” Bora smirks.

Minji giggles. “I would never try green, though.”

“Never say never…” Bora raises an eyebrow, trying to ignore how the other woman is getting closer.

She’s beautiful, so beautiful she takes her breath away. Bora was afraid that after their coffee date, everything would change between them, but Minji remains as friendly as she’s always been. Nonetheless, it’s highly noticeable how hurt she really is. Another reason for the witch to feel like the worst person ever.

As if she could read her mind, Minji gives her a reassuring smile. “I’m fine.” She says, gently touching her shoulder.

“I know…” Bora smirks, sighing sadly right after. “I’m just… really sorry. I wish things were different.”

She does, she really does. Dami comes to her mind, but her eyes always end up on Minji’s lips. She wants to taste them, she  _ needs  _ to taste them. The witch tries to walk back to keep the distance, but she soon hits the wall.  _ Dami. _ Minji still has her hand over her shoulder, and she’s getting closer. Again.

“Don’t be.” Minji’s hand goes down her arm, slowly. So slowly, Bora’s spine shivers, bringing back that knot in her stomach. “There’s something I didn’t tell you the other day.” She gets one step closer. “I’ve been thinking… And I don’t mind. You said you’re not over your ex, and I get it. Been there. But hell, Bora… I regret every minute I spent thinking about her, when I knew from the beginning we would never be back together.” Minji is on the verge of tears, being this the first time she talks about her past feelings so openly. “So… If you let me…” She takes Bora’s hand. “I could help you get over her. I don’t mind at all.”.

Bora sighs, the knot in her throat is unbearable “That’s not true…” She replies, almost whispering. Minji is so close she can smell the soft perfume on her neck. “I can’t do this to you.”

Minji smirks, imitating Bora’s tone. “Try me.” Then, she makes her first move.

“I can’t…” Bora says, in a desperate attempt of stopping what’s about to happen.

She knows Minji will pull over as soon as she says the word, but she can’t. She’s petrified, incapable of moving as she feels her coworker’s breath on her neck. A breath soon followed a kiss that makes her whole body riot against her.  _ Dami, _ she thinks, letting Minji kiss her one more time.  _ I’m sorry. _ Minji is going up, now giving soft, but heated kisses on her jawline while she puts her hand on the back of Bora’s head, lacing her fingers on her hair so she can draw her closer, and, subtly make her face her. She stops right before going for her lips.

“See? I don’t mind.” Minji whispers.

_ Fuck.  _ The witch curses to herself, as she swallows. Then, she wets her lips, biting them right after while observing every detail on Minji’s. Unconsciously, she bites her own, thirsty.  _ I’m sorry, Dami.  _ She repeats to herself.  _ Please, forgive me. _

There’s something about the other woman that makes her irresistible. Maybe it’s her cherry lips, maybe her cheerful personality, maybe her charming smile. Maybe it’s just her.

Whatever it is, Bora can’t resist one more second.

Hell, it feels so good.

* * *

Siyeon goes back home with the bag from the grocery store, relieved that Gahyeon was on her day off. She wasn’t ready to face her. She owes her an apology, and it has to be a good one. The more she thinks of her behavior the other day, the worse she feels.

“Sorry, there’s a new cashier and she likes to talk!” Siyeon says, as she opens the door. She still has to catch her breath after basically running upstairs.

“It’s fine, she’s not coming…” Yubin replies, with disappointment in her voice.

“Everything okay?” Siyeon looks legitimately worried.

“Yeah, yeah…” The younger woman seems distracted. “She just texted me, work stuff.”

“Oh, sorry.” Siyeon opens a bag of popcorn.

Yubin chuckles. “You definitely look affected.” She’s still bitter about their fight, even if it ended up with them making peace quickly, they spent Sunday in silence. “Don’t worry, I don’t think she can come tomorrow.”

Siyeon smiles, she knows her friend too well. They need a real talk. “Look, I’m sorry for what happened.”

“Me too.” Yubin hugs her. “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too. And Yubs...” Siyeon pulls back a little. “I really want you to be happy, but-”

“Just,” Yubin interrupts. “try to know Yoohyeon before saying anything, okay?”

“And I will! I promise.” She cups Yubin’s face. “But please, be careful.”

The younger woman swallows, closing her eyes to feel Siyeon’s warm hand. Something inside her is dying to ask the question she’s been holding for a whole day. But she won’t. The way Siyeon is looking at her is enough of an answer.

_ [NIGHTTIME] _

**Self diary**

_ [Monday, 17:05] _

_ Something bad happened _

_ We kissed _

_ Fuck _

_ No _

_ I kissed her _

_ I’m so sorry _

_ I betrayed her _

_ Shit I feel like a hypocrite _

_ But I couldn’t help it, I had to kiss her _

_ I needed it _

Bora opens her eyes more and more as she reads her own texts.

_ [17:08] _

_ And you know the worst? _

_ I wanted more _

_ What’s wrong with me?? _

“The fuck…?” She goes to the kitchen in look for a beer. There’s no way she can’t handle the reading without some alcohol in her body.

_ [17:10] _

_ I don’t even know why I’m telling you this _

_ You’re probably insulting me right now _

_ And I fucking deserve it _

_ I used to be so strong…  _

_ All these years I’ve been faithful _

_ How could I fuck up everything in a second? _

_ I couldn’t resist _

_ She’s...  _

_ I don’t know, it’s like she put a spell on me _

“No… She just turns you on.” Bora sighs, sipping on the can right after.

_ [17:14] _

_ Please _

_ If she texts you don’t answer _

_ Let me handle this _

“Sure, because you’re doing great.” She chuckles.

Deep inside, she feels sorry for her daytime-self. After all, she’s as lonely as she is. No friends, no family, no love. The only person she can have a conversation with is the biggest asshole on the planet: herself.

She takes her time to reply, at first she can’t decide which tone to use. She finally decides to go soft on the witch.

_ [20:22] _

_ I hope u read this as soon u wake up _

_ It’s ok _

_ I’ll stay quiet for tonight _

_ Just know I’m not judging you _

_ I think Minji is a good catch _

_ And I just want you to know you betrayed no one _

_ I bet it’s scary, but you should give her a try _

_ Please _

_ Do it for us _

She locks the phone, wishing to be better with words.

Minji. Bora can’t take off her mind the night she talked with her. It was just a video call, but she had  _ something _ . Suddenly, she feels envious. If she had the day shift, things would be easier. She could have friends, date people… she could have a life.

The witch suffers too much, Bora thinks she actually likes it.

While finishing her drink, she checks the Instagram feed. Minji has updated her profile 1 hour ago.

Apparently, she’s had dinner with some friends at an italian restaurant.

_ Fuck, she looks good, B _ ora thinks. What would happen if she asked her for a date? Would she take her somewhere special? Is she cheeky in person as she is on the phone? Bora can’t stop fantasizing about her, and knowing she’s kissed her doesn’t help.

The doorbell rings, interrupting her thoughts. Must be the food she ordered.

* * *

“Take it off.” Siyeon says, pulling off Yubin’s shirt as she kisses her neck, thirsty.

The witch smirks, playful. “Someone’s needy tonight.”

“I need to blow off steam, it’s been a stressful day. Don’t mind me.” She unbuttons her pants quickly, right after taking off her shirt, so she can go back to grab her friend’s hips. A move that soon leads to her ass. Yubin deals with her bra in the meantime, letting Siyeon touch her  _ everywhere _ .

They passionately kiss for a couple of minutes, bumping against the furniture on their way to Siyeon’s bedroom. But something’s off, the older woman seems different. “Are you okay?” Yubin asks, between kisses.

“Sure... Why?” Siyeon answer without interrupting her makeout session.

“I don’t… know…” Yubin tries to speak, but Siyeon bites her everytime she opens her mouth to talk. “You seem… Fuck.” She curses when her roommate touches her most sensitive spot.

Siyeon smirks, knowing well what she’s doing. “You were saying?”

“I hate you.” Yubin takes revenge, ripping out a surprised moan from Siyeon.

Right after, their tongues go back to the game.

But not for long.

The doorbell rings.

“Shhhiit! Not now!” Siyeon complains. “I’ll go.” She says the moment she sees Yubin making intention to open the door. Her friend groans as an answer, but she understand her decision.

The older woman dresses up as fast as she can, but there’s nothing she can do to fix her hair.  _ Must be the neighbor asking for sugar again,  _ she tries to convince herself.

The visitor rings again.

“Coming!!” Siyeon raises her voice.

“That’s what she said!” Yubin says from the bedroom, making her immediately laugh.

And that’s the way their visitor finds her: half dressed, holding her laugh and with her hair being a whole mess.

“Hi, I’m Yoohyeon. You must be Yubin’s roommate.” The visitor offers a handshake with a big, but shy smile on her face. “Is she here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooops things are getting messy...


	9. Chapter VIII: A Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I hope you're all good and healthy. Thank you so much for the kudos <3333

Minji doesn’t wait for Bora to close the door, she grabs her face with both hands and draws it abruptly towards hers to kiss her with passion. Her breath smells like alcohol, but she looks quite sober, totally aware of what she’s doing.

Bora fights her instincts, trying to push her away. But she can’t help but surrender to Minji’s addicting taste.

Bumping against the wall, she manages to close the door. And that’s when she returns the kiss like if the world was about to end.

Minji smiles into the kiss. “You weren’t that shy back in the store.” She says, with husky voice, making a reference to their make-out session where anyone could see them through the window.

“I thought you had plans tonight.” Bora says, changing the topic.

“It was a boring dinner, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Minji shrugs.

Bora laughs, nervously, catching her breath. “It shows.”

Full of thirst, Minji parts her lips asking Bora for permission to deepen the kiss. Bora anticipates to her move, sliding her tongue inside the other woman’s mouth.

The temperature rises, reducing the clothes as a mere hindrance. Minji takes her jacket off, while she lets Bora touch her under the shirt. She bites her lip at the thought of a further action, letting her imagination fly.

It’s all going too fast, and she wants it all. Minji has a strange effect on her. Once she tasted her, staying away from her was an impossible thought. Terrifying even. Bora was so lost in the kissing session that when she feels Minji’s mouth on her neck, she suddenly stops out of panic. “Wait.” She says, putting her hand on Minji’s chest, asking for space. Minji immediately ceases her activity, although she can’t help but biting her lip in frustration. She already had her shirt half-unbuttoned, showing off her expensive black bra.

“Is there something wrong?” Minji asks, catching her breath.

Bora laughs, her whole body is trembling from the nerves. “Okay… This is kind of embarrassing.”

Minji smiles, reassuring her with a caress on her face. “It’s fine, I’m listening.”

The younger woman swallows, unable to concentrate due to Minji’s body vision.  _ Shit, I’m already drunk? It was just one beer. I need her so bad. _ She thinks, feeling dizzy from the nerves. “I’ve never done this before.” She finally spills her confession.

Minji freezes, processing what she just heard. “Oh…” She lets out when she realizes. “Shit, I’m sorry I thought that since you had a girlfriend… I thought… Shit, I’m stupid I’m so, so sorry Bora. If you want me to leave I...” She keeps apologizing to the point of starting to button her shirt again.

“No! Wait!” Bora stops her by grabbing her hand. “I want you.” She takes Minji’s hand to her left breast, pressuring the area. “I really do…” 

The blonde can feel Bora’s heart beating fast. She bites her lip, smiling. Her face flushes, ashamed for taking things for granted. “You make an effect on me too, you know?” She takes Bora’s hand and repeats the brunette’s action with her own breast.

Bora wets her lips, imagining what it would feel to kiss her there. “I want you.” She thinks out loud, like if she was daydreaming, with her eyes lost in the other woman’s bra.

Minji smirks, still biting her lip, but getting her confidence back. “Good, ‘cause there are so many things I wanna do to you…”

Bora gets brave and kisses her again, this time so heatedly she even surprise the other woman. “Can’t wait.” She smiles into the kiss, leading her to the bed.

* * *

“Sorry, am I interrupting something?” Yubin’s girlfriend smiles awkwardly, noticing Siyeon’s messy look and her difficulty to catch her breath.

“Yes, I mean, no. Not with…” Siyeon laughs, screwing things up each time she speaks. “Not with… no, she’s not home.” She grins.

“Oh, shit… I wanted to give her a surprise.” Yoohyeon makes a gesture of disappointment, clicking her tongue. 

“I’ll tell her.” Siyeon keeps smiling, wishing she would leave soon.

“No need! I’ll come back… I don’t know when.” Yoohyeon chuckles. “I’m sorry we didn’t meet earlier, I was busy.”

“Yeah, she told me.”

“Well…” Yoohyeon sighs. “Where is she, though?”

_ Please, leave. _ Siyeon thinks without erasing the smile from her face. She glances at the room. No sign of her roommate. “She went out with some friends.” Yoohyeon is about to reply, but she doesn’t let her talk. “Look, I’m sorry, it’s late and...”

“Sure! I’m sorry.” Yoohyeon opens her eyes, embarrassed for her appearance. “Tell her I came by.” 

“Sure.” Siyeon smiles.

Yoohyeon nods. “Okay.” 

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

They both smile awkwardly until the door is closed. Siyeon leans on it and sighs, relieved. “Shit…”

“Who was that?” Yubin comes out of the room, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Siyeon bounces on her spot, scared by the sudden question. “The neighbor.” She says the first thing that comes to her mind, smiling with a hand on her chest.

“The… neighbor.” Yubin repeats.

“That’s what I said.” The older woman sighs again and walks to the room, kissing Yubin on the lips as she crosses the door, where she’s waiting. “Where were we?” She smirks, holding Yubin’s hand to take her to bed.

But her friend won’t move. “She asked for me.”

Siyeon closes her eyes, already looking for a new excuse that never comes. She finds a better plan: kissing Yubin to distract her.

It actually works for a few seconds, Siyeon is a good kisser, but the sudden move makes the witch even more suspicious.

“Siyeon.” She calls her name, with a serious tone. “Tell me the truth.”

Her friend sighs, eyes closed. There’s no use on keep lying. “She’s your girlfriend.”

The witch freezes, with a neutral expression that slowly evolves to a confused smile. “What?” She chuckles, at first taking it as a joke. She changes her mind as soon as she sees Siyeon’s worried expression. “You’re kidding me, right?”

“Yubs…”

“Since  _ when _ ?” She asks, upset.

“Not long, don’t worry.” Siyeon crosses her arms. “I have some ideas in mind, I bet I’ll convince you to break up with her someday.”

“What the fuck…” Yubin says to herself.

Fear takes over her. Dating others could break the bond she’s already created with Sua, wherever she is. If she really loves that Yoohyeon… She could even forget the shape of her eyes again, everything would’ve been for nothing.

She doesn’t know how her enchantment works. What if falling for other erases her memory forever? What if she stops existing? Blood magic is unpredictable, specially when it’s an emergency spell like the one she did four hundred years ago.

No. She can’t let that happen. She can’t take the risk.

“I need to find her.” She suddenly says.

Siyeon looks at her form the bed, where she just sat. “Her? She just left, I told her to le-”

“Not her! Sua!” The witch replies. Her voice sounds so desperate that it breaks Siyeon. She doesn’t blame her friend for keeping the secret, she doesn’t blame her daytime self, she just wants Sua back. “I can’t lose her, Si, I can’t… I would….” It’s hard to breathe. “Oh, God.”

“Hey, hey…” Her friend gets up from bed to take her into a tight hug. “It’s gonna be fine. I got you covered.”

Yubin breaks the hug after a few seconds, leaving a wet trace on Siyeon’s shirt. The older woman wipes a tear from the witch’s face and smiles at her with affection.

She feels the urge of kissing her, so bad that she has to bite her lip to control herself.

“I love you, you know that?” She says. “And I’m gonna do  _ anything _ to help you.” She says, with confidence.

Yubin tucks a lock of Siyeon’s her behind her ear, staring right into her eyes. She nods, slowly. “I know.” Then, she presses her lips against hers.

Siyeon closes her eyes, enjoying every second of that kiss. Eventually, Yubin licks her friend’s lips, asking her for permission to go for more. “Now, please fuck me. Let’s find her.” She says before sliding her tongue inside Siyeon’s mouth.

They can already feel the powerful energy between them. Tonight is the night, the witch is sure about that. Maybe it’s the fear, maybe it’s the love for her missing partner. Truth is, she doesn’t care. She will seize every second of the ritual to find Sua.

* * *

Bora can feel the pressure growing on her belly. Damn, it’s so much better than when she does it with her hand.

All these years, she’s limited herself to simple make-out sessions with strangers, feeling like she owed some kind of respect to her other self.

But tonight… Tonight she couldn’t help it. Minji’s too tempting, too hot, too good. With her fingers, with her mouth, it doesn’t matter. Bora will take everything she gives her.

“Fffuck…” She moans.

As a reply, she gets a little groan from Minji’s busy mouth. The feeling of her attempt to talk tickles her to the point of taking her even closer to her edge.

“Don’t stop, please…” She begs, feeling the other woman’s smirk against her.

The blonde goes faster, using her fingers as well to take her into ecstasy.

Bora controls herself for a few more seconds, trying to lengthening the moment as much as possible.

But she can’t help it, she soon feels her whole body trembling, leading her to an explosion of pleasure.

And, suddenly, a face.

Suddenly, a name. 

All clear in her mind, like a vision.

It’s almost a whisper, but Minji can hear Bora perfectly clear. “Dami…” She whines, releasing her body from the last orgasm aftershocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is starting to get interesting I promise.


	10. Chapter IX: Chance or Fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been FOREVER since I last updated, sorry <3 I Hope you enjoy this new chapter 🥰

_[DAYTIME]_

The witch enters the flower shop with a knot in her stomach. Waking up to hundreds of texts from herself was already scary enough.

Almost none of them made sense, except for the ones where she described every detail of her sexual intercourse with Minji. Must be the reason why she felt so good when she first opened her eyes in the morning. Too bad the feeling didn’t last long.

Before going to the backstore, she checks the last text one more time. 

**Self diary**

_[Tuesday, 4:54]_

_I saw a face_

_So clear it was so scary_

_Fuck_

_What is it???_

_And i think i said something????_

_idk what but she left_

_fuck_

_sorry_

_sorrysorry_

_tell her sorry??_

_fuck idk_

_idk if it was bad_

_but the face_

_fuck_

The last message was still in the writing box.

_i’m feeling dizzy i think i’m goi_

Bora clears her throat before speaking. “Morning.” She says, sounding less confident than she would’ve liked.

Silence.

 _Shit._ The witch curses to herself. _I must’ve really fucked up._

“Minji?” She insists, fearing the silent treatment during the whole shift.

She takes her time, but she finally replies. “Gimme a sec!” She sounds tired, maybe sad even.

A wave of guilt takes over Bora. When she sees her coworker, it’s like she’s meeting a whole new person. Shiners, no makeup, and she barely holds her look at her when their eyes meet for the first time in the morning.

 _I’m sorry_ she wants to say. But why? What if she doesn’t know what to reply? It would be impossible for Minji to find out about her secret, right?

“The white roses order came early, we have to fix that mess.” Minji points at the baskets.

“How many?” Bora tries to sound as natural as possible. The tension between them, though, is undeniable. She swallows, waiting for the other woman’s answer.

Minji sighs. “Ahhhh… Three thousand, I think? We have to count them, the bride’s father is superstitious or something like that… Take the baskets from the left, I already counted one thousand and fifty six from the ones at the right.” She looks at Bora, who nods.

“Okay.” She says, in a thin and husky voice. 

_To work._ She thinks. It’s going to be a long day.

* * *

Siyeon wakes up in a mess of sheets. Those walls in her room had just witnessed the wildest of nights. Last night was the night Dami saw Sua’s face.

After the ecstasy, came the madness. As soon as she had her orgasm, the witch got paralized. Siyeon was scared, so scared she thought she was about to lose her friend. What if the spell had gone wrong? What if Dami never came back?

But she did. She did and the first thing she looked for when she recovered her conscience was her sketchbook. The one where she drew Sua’s eyes. Siyeon’s heartbeat accelerates when she remembers the scene from the past hours.

“Where’s my pencil???” Dami asked, nervous. 

“Where? I… I don’t know?” Siyeon replied, confused and trying to find something to cover the other woman, who ran naked around the house, from one side to another.

“Then a pen? Or… Shit, whatever!” She opened every drawer she could find.

_Whatever, whatever…_ Siyeon repeated on her head, while she put on an oversize shirt, trying to think of the last place she saw something to write with.

“Here!” She heard Dami from her room. Of course it had to be there.

The witch ran back to Siyeon’s bed and sat there, leaning her back on the wall. Siyeon put on her a jacket while the other woman started drawing.

For the next few minutes, the witch wouldn’t talk. Siyeon wouldn’t dare to interrupt her either.

Dami focused on every trace and every shadow as if her life depended on it. It actually did, in a certain way. Since the blackouts started, since she had a conscience, her only mission and purpose in life was finding her lost love.

Now, the detailed sketch lies on her desk. Lightened by the morning sun, the woman in the portrait looks even more beautiful. Under the drawing, a name.

“Bora.” Siyeon says, outloud. Her voice sounds broken. _It suits her._ She thinks. 

According to the witch, she must be in the same city. Something about a strong connection or something like that. Siyeon can’t remember, she was too tired -or too shocked- to even understand a word.

Seeing her friend so excited for the first time in years broke her heart in the most selfish way.

She feels selfish. She knew that what they had wouldn’t last. And yet she still agreed to it. What she never imagined was how much it would hurt.

**Store girl**

_[Tuesday, 10:35]_

_You owe me a dinner_

_or lunch_

_or whatever_

_tbh i just wanna see you_

The serious tone makes Siyeon laugh. She likes Gahyeon. She’s funny, bold, pretty... She could be the perfect girlfriend. But no, Siyeon had to follow the cliché and fall in love with her best friend. Who, of course, doesn’t feel the same way.

She looks at the text one more time. Maybe she could use a friend after all, and then, who knows… She’ll see where time leads them. 

**Siyeon**

_Oh, really?_

_I can’t remember_ 🤔

**_Store girl_ **

_Tonight_

_8pm_

_I’ll pick you up_

**Siyeon**

_Do you have a car?_ 👀

**Store girl**

_Just say yes and find out_ 😌

Siyeon types her answer with a smirk on her face.

**Siyeon**

_Make it 6:30pm_

_i owe you more than a dinner tbh_

**Store girl**

_Can’t wait_ ❤️

She leaves her room, half dressed, replying to Gahyeon’s text.

“Morning! Want some... breakfast?” Yoohyeon says, cheerfully from the kitchen. When she sees Siyeon wearing just a single shirt, she looks back to the pan right away. “Sorry.” She gives her a quick apology before Yubin comes out of her room.

Her friend checks her out, analyzing her messy hair and the lack of clothes. She can’t hide her ashamed expression, obviously aware of what happened last night.

Yubin walks towards her girlfriend and the latter gives her a quick kiss on the lips as soon as she’s close enough. The biggest smile shows on her face.

Siyeon curses to herself. That girl clearly loves Yubin.

After she puts on her pyjama pants, Siyeon sits on the table. There are a few minutes of tense silence before she starts talking.

“So… I thought you were busy.” She says, sipping from her cup right after.

“Yeah, but I took the day off. I miss her, you know?” Yoohyeon holds Yubin’s hand on top of the table.

Siyeon smiles. _Cute._ She says to herself, ironically.

“What are your plans for today?” Yubin looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

Siyeon doesn’t need much to understand that she just wants some time alone with her girlfriend.

“I…” She looks around the house to find an excuse. Actually, she needs some fresh air. “I have to buy new plants.” She points at the dead ones, then, she automatically rubs her last scar with her thumb. She completely forgot to heal the one from last night.

Yoohyeon notices her wound. “Are you okay? Seems ugly.”

“Sure, don’t worry. I’m just a bit clumsy.” She smiles, kindly.

“You should get it checked, it looks ugly.” Yoohyeon says, genuinely concerned.

“No, no.” Siyeon laughs, awkwardly. “I’m fine, I promise.” She rushes her breakfast and gets up. “In fact, I’m gonna get going. I reeeeally need those plants.” Siyeon raises her eyebrows, along with a kind smile. As much as she disagrees with Yubin’s relationship, she can’t help but have a soft spot for her. 

Yubin looks at her. All the tension from before is gone. Silently, she vocalizes a _thank you_. In return, Siyeon smiles.

She doesn’t know for how long she’s going to enjoy Yoohyeon’s company, so she rather let her have those little moments before everything goes to hell.

* * *

“Three… thousand.” Bora finishes her morning task while Minji already awaits customers at the front. “No one?” She asks her.

“Nothing… I’m bored as fuck.”

It’s not usual to see Minji cursing like that, she’s really in a bad mood. Yet, the witch can feel her throwing brief glances at her. Maybe waiting for the best moment to start the real talk.

Bora swallows, ready to free her from that burden. No matter the consequence. “Look, Minji. About last night…” 

She has no time to talk. Immediately, the other woman interrupts. “Is she your ex?” She asks. Bora freezes, she’s obviously talking about that name she pronounced. “Dami.”

And that’s when the witch feels her whole body shake.

Dami. Is that… her?

“Bora.” Minji’s voice brings her back to Earth.

“Uhhh…” She needs her time to react. “Yes?” The affirmation accidentally sounds like a question.

“Yes? Bora, please, I just want to know.” Minji approaches her. Softly, she caresses her face. “I know I fucked up when I left, sorry. I wasn’t ready, I thought I was, but…”

The witch kisses her, surprising even herself. In that moment, she questions nothing. She just feels. And Minji’s tongue feels like heaven.

Bora can feel the other woman smiling into the kiss.

“I want you, Bora.” She whispers, right when she decides to look for new places to kiss her. This time it’s her neck.

The witch has to repress the embarrassing sound that wants to come out of her mouth. She doesn’t know what to say. She doesn’t want to say anything.

Meanwhile, Minji keeps whispering. “I’ll make you forget about her.”

_Forget. Dami._ Bora opens her eyes and softly pushes the other woman to break the kiss. In that same moment, the doorbells jingle. A young woman just witnessed the heated event, yet, she stares at the door. Eyes wide open.

Minji fixes her clothes, telling Bora with her glance she should do the same. “I’ll go fix stuff in the back.”

“Okay…” Bora agrees, trying to recover from what just happened.

She observes Minji leave, and the same goes for the client. With a sigh, Bora fixes her clothes, then her hair. The other woman is in front of the counter.

“Uhm… Yes I’d like to buy a-” Bora looks up, finding the other woman’s eyes looking at her as if she was the first human she’s seen in a century. “Plant.

“Are you okay?” The witch asks, concerned. The client has turned pale.

“Yes… I…” She keeps staring at her. “The plant… that I want.”

“The… plant.” Bora repeats, confused, and a bit scared.

“Bora! When you’re done could you come here? I need to move this box!” Minji yells from the backstore.

“Bora…” The client whispers, even paler.

“I’m sorry, but do we know each other?” The witch asks, intrigued.

“No!” The woman suddenly replies. “I don’t think so.” She laughs, nervous. “That one.” She points at what Bora is sure is a random plant she just picked.

Suddenly, a realization. “Wait. I have one even better, wait a minute.” The client nods, tense.

What are the chances? Could she be…? No. Or what if she is? Bora’s mind runs wild from one possible situation to another.

She picks a beautiful Myosotis, its blue flowers highlight over the other ones from the storeroom.

After looking at both sides, making sure no one is watching, she whispers a few words.

Bora feels the wave of energy leaving her body. She waits until she gets it back to return to the counter.

“Here.” She says, with a gentle smile.

Their hands touch in the exchange, and she senses the fear in the other woman.

“Bye. Thanks.” The client says, throwing the money to the counter. Not even looking at the quantity.

“Bye…” Bora whispers, full of hope, and tears almost leaving her eyes.

“Bora, please!” Again, Minji calls her.

When the witch goes to the backstore, she sees the other woman still watching her through the shop window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens this time for real.
> 
> [Note: a Myosotis is commonly known as Forget-me-not.]


	11. Chapter X: Taking It Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems a little bit oddly rushed, doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with a new chapter! Things will get interesting after this one, pay attention to the details 👀
> 
> Btw, I didn't have much time to proofread so apologies for any mistakes you could find hehe. Enjoy!!

[ _ NIGHTTIME] _

“When’s the wedding?” Yubin asks with a funny smirk on her face.

She draws a quick sketch of Siyeon, while she sits on her friend’s bed, watching her giving the finishing touch to her makeup with an intriguing bright in her eyes.

Siyeon, too focused on her reflection, takes a couple of seconds to wake up from her daydream. 

“What?” Siyeon lazily says, turning her head to look at the witch, unable to hide her tense expression. 

Yubin’s smile grows. “Nothing.”

Then, she closes the sketchbook and bites one of her nails, lowering the volume of the background music. Siyeon knows that move, she has something to say. So she counts to ten until the other woman turns on the couch to face her. Siyeon lets out a sigh, holding her laughter right before the other woman speaks. “I’ve barely seen you these days, I know what that means.”

She can’t help the shy, but cheeky smile on her face. “Oh, do you?” 

There’s no way to hide it. Dating Gahyeon has been the only thing that has brought peace -and normality- into her life in the last few days. She likes her. A lot. Maybe even more than she thought she would.

Everyday, the cashier surprises her with a new plan. But in the end, it doesn’t matter if they go to the cinema, or to the cheapest street restaurant they can find after a night out. Siyeon just enjoys her company, and she’s pretty sure Gahyeon feels the same way.

She makes her feel good, and everything flows naturally with her. They don’t really need words to understand each other, it just happens. If it wasn’t for the messy situation she’s in, Siyeon would’ve probably kissed her already.

Yubin raises her brows, amused and aware of how embarrassed that makes Siyeon feel. “So… the cashier?”

Siyeon nods, feeling her cheeks burning already. “We’re taking things slow, though. Like, really slow.” 

“That’s weird coming from you.” Yubin plays with her lip ring, lying in bed as she opens her sketchbook again. Her eyes get lost in the Sua portrait, tracing the jaw with her finger as if it was real. “I’d like to meet her.” Yubin smirks, with a certain nostalgia in her voice. 

“You sure?” Siyeon puts on her eye shadow.

“Sure! I see you smiling at your phone every time, she must be worthy.” She whistles when Siyeon turns. “I don’t know if that look is gonna make things easy for the  _ taking-it-slow. _ ” Yubin uses air quotes to mock her.

Siyeon holds back a nervous laugh, throwing her a piece of paper she just used. “Shut up.”

Yubin shares the laughter, but as soon as she stops she gives her an affectionate smile. “I’m happy for you.”

The comment automatically makes Siyeon go soft. She pinches Yubin’s cheek, caressing it right after. “Thank you.” 

Then, Siyeon’s eyes go right to the plant she bought.

She feels bad for lying to her friend. It’s been two weeks since the casual encounter at the flower shop, and it still feels unreal. She’s come back from time to time to look from afar, comparing the woman to the sketch Yubin did.

It’s her, it must be her. Even she responded to another name. After all, the same goes with Yubin.

She’s dying to tell her friend about it, but she saw her kissing another woman. She can’t spit it out just like that, it would break her. She needs to think of a good plan, and thanks to Gahyeon she might have an idea of what to do.

She can feel magic coming from the Forget-me-not. But there’s something odd, whatever curse or spell is in there it feels… locked.

With a lot of effort -and discretion-, Siyeon has been trying some experiments on her own, but without the other witch’s help it’s useless. 

And even if she renews the protection spell everyday, Yubin is more powerful than her. It’s a matter of time she finds out. Time is running out, and at this point is almost impossible her friend hasn’t noticed anything weird about it. 

The doorbell rings, and Siyeon breathes. For a moment, she thought Yubin was about to ask about it.

She leaves the room immediately, aware of the constant look of her friend on her while she plays with her lip ring, thoughtful. 

“Hi!” Gahyeon says with a bright smile, once the door opens enough to see her date’s face. “I never knew you could look this good.” She mocks.

“Look who’s talking.” Siyeon smirks, wetting her lips when she centers her attention on the other woman’s cleavage.

Yubin comes out of her friend’s room, curious about all the giggling. For a second, she sees the visitor freezing at her sight. But she recovers so fast she takes it as a product of her imagination. The awkward smile, though, doesn’t seem to convince her.

* * *

Minji fills Bora’s chest with kisses, compensating her for the good time she just gave her. The younger woman giggles, feeling a playful hand tickling her belly.

“Stooop!” She asks, sensing the increasing smile of the other woman against her skin.

  
“Oh, should I?” She insists, lowering her hand to another much more sensitive area.

“Yyyyes!” Bora laughs, she needs both hands to get rid of her. “Go away, demon!” Minji laughs. “Do you ever get tired?”

“Of making you feel good? Never.” She gives her a peck that soon evolves to a much deeper kiss. “I like you... sooo much, Bora.” The older woman says, lowering her tone in the other woman’s ear with a smirk and getting Bora’s frustration groans as an immediate reaction. She’s well aware of how much it turns her on, her girlfriend is almost ready for another round.

The brunette turns on the bed light, she wants to see Minji’s face. It was weird at first, but she’s finally getting used to her new hair color. Last week, she surprised her with a dark purple, claiming she had been wanting a change for a while. “I like you too.” Bora smiles, caressing her face.

The heated mood has suddenly faded. The look in the brunette’s eyes makes it impossible for the other woman to keep teasing. Bora has been love deprived, and it shows.

“We should go out.” The purpled haired says.

“Now?”

Minji giggles. “Not  _ now _ , I have better things to focus on.” She tickles her again, softly. “But I’ve heard of a new club, maybe we could go there.”

Bora considers it for a moment. If the night’s too long, morning Bora would find herself in a very hostile situation. As for now, she’s gotten used to waking up next to her coworker, which is already more than she ever thought her daytime self would ever agree to.

Damn, Minji really has that power. She wouldn’t be surprised if she actually enjoyed her time with her. The way the purple haired talks about them during the day makes her think there’s much more than the witch tells her in the texts. She can’t blame her, though. Even she can’t take off her mind that face she saw, nor the name that still echoes in her head from time to time. That…  _ Dami _ has left a huge mark in her, and as far as she knows the witch hasn’t stopped looking for her. But she certainly has lowered the intensity of her investigation. She was weird for a week, which Minji pointed out several times, but then everything went back to normal.

Does it make sense? No. Does she care? Not with the hottest woman in her bed.

“How about next week?” She replies, thinking of a decent interval of time to warn her other self.

Minji instantly grins. “Next week sounds good.” She gives her a peck.

* * *

Too many nights of texting would lead to where they are right now. Angrilly making out against the wall of the younger woman’s apartment. She can’t deny it, the witch was curious about what made Yoohyeon so attractive to her daytime self. And truth is, she found out the moment the tall woman crossed the entrance door.

“I thought you wanted to go out tonight.” The witch smiles into the kiss.

Yoohyeon laughs, too aroused to break the makeout session.“So?” 

“Nothing, I’m good like this.” Yubin continues, enjoying the attention her neck is getting.

“Next week.” Yoohyeon says, briefly. “I’ve been thinking of a double date. ”Yubin breaks the kiss, intrigued. “You told me Siyeon has a girlfriend, right?”

“Kinda.” The witch replies.

“I think it would be a good surprise if we got out together.” The tall woman smiles, excited for her idea. “She’s been distant these days, something about work she told me.”

Something clicks inside the witch. Indeed, it might actually be a good one. She’s been feeling suspicious around Gahyeon, it would be a nice plan to get some answers.

“I got a flyer today, there’s a new club. We could go there.”

She takes it out of her pocket and hands it to the other woman.

After a few seconds and turning the page a couple of times. Yubin shrugs, nodding convincingly. “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

The perfect night, as always. 5AM, both slightly drunk, but not enough to be completely aware of how they feel next to the other.

Siyeon walks Gahyeon home, holding her hand, enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounds them. She feels sorry the other woman lives so close to the club, she’s not ready to say goodbye yet.

“Wanna come in? It’s late. I could lend you some clothes.” Gahyeon gets bold enough to joke. “Or not.” 

Siyeon laughs. “No, I don’t wanna be a bother.”

“You know you’re not.” The younger smiles kindly, getting a shy shrug from Siyeon in return.

It’s true, it wouldn’t be the first time she sleeps at Gahyeon’s. But somehow this one feels different. The tension between them has done nothing but grow during the night, so now as they are at the younger woman’s door, what could happen if she gets in would be inevitable.

Siyeon gives her a sad smile. “Yeah, I know.”

Gahyeon sighs, unable to hide her disappointment nor the part of Siyeon’s face her eyes are looking at.

Slowly, she closes distances, careful to observe the other woman’s reaction when their bodies touch. Siyeon swallows hard, but doesn’t move. Instead, she puts her hand on the smaller woman’s arm. Letting Gahyeon free way to put hers on her hip and draw her closer.

The other goes to Siyeon’s face, moving smoothly from the cheek to the back of her head.

"Wait." Siyeon tightens the grab on Gahyeon’s arm right when their lips are about to touch.

Gahyeon immediately stops her approach. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just…” She moves back, still keeping Gahyeon at a close distance. But it’s enough to avoid the temptation. “I can't do this to you."

"Do what?" Gahyeon giggles, putting a lock of hair behind her ear. "You’re that bad of a kisser?" 

Siyeon laughs back. Damn, she likes Gahyeon so much... And the way she looks at her doesn’t make things easier for her. "No... But… Ah, shit, I don't know how to explain it."

"Hey." Gahyeon reassures her by putting a hand on her shoulder and affectionately pinching her cheek with the other. "It's fine, I was joking. You don't have to do anything you don’t want" She smiles, although the expression in her eyes shows her obvious frustration.

Siyeon sighs, regretting her decision even if it is for the best. She stares at the other woman, lightened only by the streetlamp’s soft light. Gahyeon's smile makes her lips even more tempting.

"This sounds terrible but… Could we still go slow?" She says, before she does something she could regret.

The smaller woman lets out a warm chuckle. "Of course, whatever you need.”

“Thank you.”

Siyeon sighs, relieved. Feeling the heat running to her face when Gahyeon kisses her cheek. 

“You... can still come in.” Gahyeon raises her brows, putting on a funny expression. “I got hot chocolate.”

The older woman laughs. “No, seriously. I need my bed, I’m tired.”

“Alright…” Gahyeon pouts. “Take care, okay?” She rubs her arm, giving a soft squeeze before moving away her hand.

Siyeon gives her a reassuring smile. “Always.”

Gahyeon only enters her home when she sees the other woman disappearing behind the corner of the street. She smiles, but inside her something breaks.

First thing she does once she locks the door is pouring herself a big glass of water. Later, she lets herself fall onto the couch and turns on the tv, not feeling sleepy at all. There’s too much on her mind. Well, there’s only  _ one _ thing. Siyeon.

“Time runs out.”

Gahyeon jumps on her seat when she hears a familiar yet unpleasant voice. She turns, and the one behind her laughs.

“I can do it, Handong.” Gahyeon looks at her, tense. “I swear I just need more-”

The other woman clicks her tongue, interrupting her. “I’m not so sure.”

“I need more time.” Gahyeon insists, calmly vocalizing every word.

The intruder crosses her arms and bursts out laughing. “Please, I already gave you four hundred years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Handong.


	12. Chapter XI: The Other Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!! Today I gift you some drama (with love) <33333  
> I'm happy to deliver this chapter, from here, all chapters will have answers and action. The dark part of the story is finally here!!!
> 
> Also, once again I couldn't proofread so my apologies for any mistake :(
> 
> \----
> 
> cw // violence

_ 400 years ago _

When the witch leaves the forest she’s out of breath. It’s almost dawn, and the smell of smoke was already making her fear the worst, but as soon as the flames all around the village illuminate her face, she falls on her knees.

Some of the few sisters she had left lay dead on the ground. Her whole coven has been massacred and she’s the only coward who was out before the attack. All for a bloody whim.

“Dami!?” She yells, getting up with the few strengths she has left. “Dami!! Sua!!”

They must be alive, they  _ have  _ to be alive. They’re two of the most powerful witches she knows. There’s no way they can be dead.

She casts a spell and extinguishes the fire of their homeplace. Slowly, she enters fearing a collapse of the beams. Her face soon covers in black from the ashes, and a coughing fit makes her almost lose her balance for a second when she steps on Dami’s staff. Finding such an object is not good news, the short haired would never go out without it. Much less when there’s a hostile situation out there.

She’s weak, her run in the woods has left her exhausted. For her sake, she decides to borrow Dami’s staff. It will help her canalize her power in case of an emergency and if she’s close, she might find its rightful owner.

The witch wipes off the sweat of her forehead and proceeds to continue her search. She can hear yells outside, maybe there’s still hope. She’s willing to step out of the house when she sees the trace of blood. 

There’s a lot. Someone has bled out for sure and her only thought is wishing for it to be from none of her friends. She’s well aware, though, chances are high.

“Dami!!” She calls again without an answer.

Her heart beat fast and there’s chaos everywhere. She spotts a group of attackers next to the house, so it’s time to run. They’ve probably heard her.

She clings to the staff, holding her breath until they’re at the entrance of the house.

“What happened to the fire?” One of them asks.

“One must be around, be careful.”

The witch crouches and follows them.

“Where’s the leader?”

“No sign of her.”

First good news she hears. She makes sure all of them are in front of her and raises the staff. 

“Did you feel that?”

“What?”

“The ground is shaking.”

One of them laughs at his partner and that’s the last thing he does before a root emerges from the surface to pierce his stomach.

“Witch!!”

They all draw their swords, useless weapons against her power.

“Get her!!”

A little smirk and a twist of hand precedes the sound of broken ribs. The affected attacker stops and falls on his knees. He spits blood on the burned glass and one of the three left crouches to help him. It’s useless, he dies just a few seconds later. 

The witch has mercy on him and cracks the other’s neck.

Two left.

She lowers her body to make one of them fall with the help of the staff, then she hits his stomach with it to leave him breathless. Now she has a few extra seconds to face the other one alone.

It’s easy, a simple twist of her hand it’s enough to cause an internal bleeding. He doesn’t notice how bad it is at first and continues his attack, reaching the witch’s jaw with his fist.

She spits on his face before hitting him with the staff on his nose. He punches her back immediately before taking his own hands to the abdomen, the internal bleeding is acting up. He falls dead just a second later.

Fortunately for her, killing the one who still lies breathless only takes one quick twist of her hand that his neck mimics.

She has to sit for a moment, her face hurts. But she knows she can’t stop her search yet.

“Siyeon!!” A yell out of breath draws her attention. The familiar figure runs in her direction until she falls on her knees to cup her face and fill it with desperate kisses.

The witch responds with a soft movement of her lips, too tired to kiss her as rough and hungrily as she did a few hours ago. “I came as soon as I heard about the attack, I swear I didn’t know. I’m so sorry, I…-”

Siyeon shuts her up with another kiss. She knows. Of course, there’s no way Gahyeon couldn’t know. They were both too busy getting lost in their bodies for the last months to realize there was a hunt on the making.

“Did you find out anything to help us?” Siyeon says in a weak voice.

Gahyeon sighs, she’s no bearer of good news. “The sisters are here.”

“Of course they are…” Siyeon covers her face with both hands, letting out a groan of frustration. “Is this their doing?”

“I’m afraid so.” Gahyeon grabs Siyeon’s hand, trying to calm her down. She fears the tension in the other woman’s jaw would break her teeth. “But she’s not alone.”

Siyeon looks up. “Handong.”

Gahyeon nods, giving her a tense smirk along with a click of her tongue.

“She wants the stone.” The witch gets up. “Sua has it.”

“What?” The younger woman stares at her, confused. She’s never heard of that thing.

“It’s…” Siyeon sighs, picking up the staff. “It’s an amulet. Something we’ve been guarding for centuries. A little stone blessed with the power of all covens. Some of them are long gone.”  _ Just like ours _ , she holds her tears at the thought. “If a single witch gets her hands on it she would be the most powerful on Earth.”

The younger woman shivers in fear. “How powerful?” She touches Siyeon’s shoulder. She doesn’t want to stay away from her for one more minute.

“Nothing like bringing back the dead, but mind control and… An amulet is supposed to protect, if anyone uses it to do harm...” She exhales through her nose and starts walking, careful to not find any more enemies. “Horrible things would happen, you don’t want to know.”

She does, but she won’t ask until Siyeon is back to a better state of mind. They have too much to talk about after this, but right now the witch is lost on her search. She doesn’t yell a name anymore, but she concentrates and puts all the energy she has on the staff, trying to track its owner.

Eventually, it works.

The witch runs to the place the object tells her to go, while Gahyeon takes her knives out in case of an emergency. Everything’s too quiet, she doesn’t like it.

“Are you sure they’re alive?”

“They  _ have  _ to be.” She says, with a nuance of hope. The witch sounds desperate, but her lover understands. She would do the same if it came to her friends. She misses them, it’s been years since she lost them.

Hearing the name of Handong makes it personal. She’s the one who left her wandering alone, going from town to town looking for a job.

Being a witch hunter isn’t easy, much less when you fall in love with one.

“Here.”

They reach a house in flames. Gahyeon smiles at the witch, but she doesn’t do anything to go in.

“What is it?” The witch hunter asks.

Siyeon shakes her head with incredulity. “It’s… gone.”

“What?”

“The track. I lost it.” She replies with a blank stare. The heat is making her sweat, but she doesn’t bother in cleaning her forehead.

“That means she’s here, right?” She smiles. As much as she doesn’t have any hope left, she tries to cheer the other woman.

Siyeon swallows. She won’t answer that question.

The witch looks for an entrance, and she finds it behind a bunch of bodies. This is Dami’s doing, she knows her brand. This time, though, she’s done a messy job. There has been a fierce fight.

She casts a quick spell and the fire is gone. The knot in her stomach grows when she steps in the place.

It’s hard to identify what she feels, but there’s energy inside the house. Powerful energy.

The roof has collapsed and Gahyeon runs to move the burned out wood from their way. Siyeon is too weak to help her with magic, so she uses her own arms.

“Ah!” She exclaims when a cracked beam slashes her skin. The blood emanates from her forearm to her hand without control. She tries to heal herself, but she hasn’t recovered from the last spell she cast.

“Wait, you’re going to hurt yourself more.” Gahyeon speaks calmly, grabbing her lover’s arm to examine the wound. She clicks her tongue. It doesn’t look good. “I’m going to stop the bleeding, give me a mo- What are you doing?”

The witch gets rid of her with a quick move and keeps pushing the beams. She’ll care about the bleeding later. It will be fine, she’s healed worse injuries before.

Gahyeon exhales through her nose in frustration, but helps her anyway. There’s no use in starting an argument now. Siyeon can be pretty stubborn, although she’s the sweetest person she’s ever known. She’s kind, powerful… She found what she always loved in a woman she should hate.

“Just… a bit… more!” The witch pushes hard until the beam yields, making her fall forward along with Gahyeon.

A groan of pain escapes their lips, but the witch stops complaining sooner, petrified by the picture before them.

“No…” Siyeon whispers as she realizes. “Nononono.” She’s too tired to cry. Her eyes are so dry she can’t let out all the pain she has inside.

Gahyeon tries to reach her hand. “Si…” Then, she looks at the almost unrecognizable bodies. One is hugging the other, so tightly they look as one. She never saw them up close, but by the look on Siyeon’s eyes it’s obvious they’re Dami and Sua. Her dearest friends.

The witch can’t talk. No word could leave her mouth at a moment like this.  _ They’regonethey’regonethey’regone,  _ she repeats over and over inside her mind.  _ It’s over… They’re gone… They’re gone. _

“Siyeon… we should leave.” She hates to take her out in a hurry, but she can hear voices nearby the house.

“No.” She replies, firmly. Then, she looks around. “It’s here, I can feel it.”

“What now?” Gahyeon says, losing her patience. She hates it here. The smell is making her feel sick.

The witch stays silent. She wanders around the room until she senses the energy emerging from the ground.

Gahyeon watches her with resignation. Siyeon crouches and picks up the amulet covered in ashes. Or is it…?

“Blood…” Siyeon whispers and Gahyeon comes closer. The witch looks at their friends. Is it theirs?

“Everything fine?” Gahyeon says, but once again Siyeon doesn’t reply. This time, because she can’t

The blood covering the stone becomes brighter, alive once again. And Siyeon yells in pain.

“What is it?? Siyeon for god’s sake talk to me!!” She shakes her lover, who remains still, so tense the vein on her neck looks about to explode. “Siyeon!!”

“AaaaaaAAAAAHH!!” Her voice breaks with that last scream. A scream of pure fear as she sees the effect on her own skin.

Gahyeon follows Siyeon’s eyes to see the blood that emanates from her arm getting absorbed by the amulet.

The younger woman tries to throw the stone away, but it’s stuck on the witch’s hand.

“It came from the inside!” Gahyeon hears.

The younger woman exhales through her nose before cupping Siyeon’s face. “We have to leave, love. Fight it. You can do it, I know you can. Fight it!”

Finally, tears escape from the witch’s eyes. She shakes her head, slowly, aware of the near end. She swallows hard and looks at the amulet. One last effort…

“I love you.” Siyeon gives her a smirk before making the stone disappear. Life immediately fades from her eyes.

“NOOOOOO!!!”

Gahyeon’s yell has drawn the enemy's attention for sure. But she doesn’t care. Not anymore.

“Wake up, I know you’re there.” She catches Siyeon as she falls. “C’mon… Don’t leave me. We have plans, remember?” She smiles as if that gesture could make her tears disappear.

“Someone’s inside!” A woman’s voice exclaims.

“Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup.” She slaps Siyeon’s face repeatedly. What did just happen? Why? What is this all about? “Siyeon, ple-e-ease…” She breaks down in tears, sinking her head in her chest.

“They’re… dead.” The woman sounds disappointed.

“Not that one.” Other voice giggles.

A third voice comes into play. “Get her. Find the amulet. I’m going to have a chat with this one.”

Gahyeon looks up to find a twisted smirk. She closes her eyes the moment she sees the hand movement, focusing on that last smile Siyeon gave her. Focusing on the memory of those lips that were getting lost on her skin just a few hours ago.

Siyeon, her love, is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect a flashback? What do you think it happened to Gahyeon? And Siyeon? What did she do? Answers are finally heeeeeereeeeee hehe 
> 
> See you on the next update!!

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
